I love my brother!
by Riki - sama
Summary: J rockers! 5 histoires d'amour entre frères...ch1: Reituki/ ch2:Uruha x Shinpei/ ch3:Aoi x Miyavi/ ch4:Takuya x Miku/ ch5 édit: Saga est une pute qui vit un enfer, est ce qu'un dealer de drogue, qui n'est d'autre que son frère pourrait l'aider? ToraxSaga!
1. Chapter 1

_**I love my brother !**_

_**Couple : **__**Reita x Ruki**_

_**Résumé : **__Reita a toujours prit soin de Ruki mais au bout d'un moment les sentiments s'en mêlent…et ça donne ça !_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__J'ai reçu des critiques d'une ami à propos d'une de mes fic et maintenant je veux m'améliorer et progresser ! ! ! Sinon je trouve l'idée de ma fic kawaii ! (Même si je cache pas que je me suis beaucoup inspiré d'une autre fic pour le faire) ! _

_**Soshite-visus**__ m'a aidé pour débuter cette fic._

_Sur ceux bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Pendant une nuit comme les autres, il y eut une coupure d'électricité comme les autres et c'est dans une maison comme les autres que se passa notre histoire…_

_Dans une des chambres de la maison, une petite boule blonde se cachait sous ses couvertures et pleurait... ce petit garçon se nommait Ruki et il avait une peur bleue du noir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il appréhendait chaque nuit, ça l'effrayait, cette noirceur, cette solitude…et ce n'était pas cette absence de lumière qui allait arranger les choses. Il avait peur, vraiment peur et personne n'était là pour le rassurer, ses parents ne s'étaient jamais vraiment occupé de lui, ils n'avaient jamais été la pour lui. Et même si cela avait été le cas il savait qu'il n'était pas le fils le plus apprécié de la famille, c'était le petit dernier, celui qui ne sers à rien, celui dans lequel on ne place pas d'espoirs..._

_Un jour, lorsque le père était rentré du travail et qu'il vit Ruki en train de pleurer, il le traita de « tapette inutile ». Il lui avait aussi dit que montrer ses sentiments était indigne pour un homme. _

_Évidement ça faisait mal, le pire était que sa mère n'avait rien dit, rien fait, elle ne le défendait pas et ne le regardait même pas. Il se sentait mal aimé, mais heureusement il avait son grand frère, il l'aimait tellement, lui au moins, il tenait à lui. _

_Et la Ruki n'avait envie que d'une chose, que sont grand frère soit là et vienne le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il aimait beaucoup son frère, depuis tout petit celui ci le protégeait, que ce soit des autres ou des choses qui lui faisait peur. Pendant longtemps ils avaient eut l'habitude de dormir ensemble, mais en grandissant on a du les séparer, ce n'était plus de leur âge malheureusement... _

_Son frère, il s'appelait Reita, lui aussi était blond, il était très sportif et adorait la musique, il aimait plus que tout ces deux activités. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui il avait entraînement et finissait tard. _

_Dans son lit, Ruki tremblait…il essayait de rester fort mais n'y arrivait pas, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de le rassurer et c'était son frère...il voulait le voir plus que tout au monde, et rien que pour lui... Il savait bien que c'était égoïste de sa part de penser ça, mais il était la seule personne pour qui il comptait... qu'il aimait sincèrement. Tout à coup de nombreux bruits se firent entendre, quelqu'un venait de rentrer en trombe dans la maison, refermant la porte précipitamment. Ça ne pouvait être que lui... _

« **Reita** : Ruki, c'est moi, Reita ! »

_Ruki ne pu faire qu'un petit miaulement pour signaler sa présence, Reita monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, en tombant un bon nombre de fois, mais ce qui comptait c'était de voir comment allait Ruki, de le prendre dans ses bras. A peine quelque secondes plus tard, Reita se blottit contre son petit frère en l'entourant de ses bras musclés._

« **Reita** : Ru-chan, gomen, j'aurai du venir plus tôt, je m'en veux…

**Ruki** : Mais c'est pas de ta faute Rei, c'est moi…je me comporte comme un gamin…j'arrête pas de pleurer…c'est tellement puéril…

**Reita** : Ne dis pas ça, Ru' tout le monde à ses peurs et tous le monde a le droit de pleurer tu sais…*en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère*

**Ruki** : Oui mais papa a dit que j'étais une tapette inutile l'autre jour, tu t'en souviens ? Et maman n'a rien fait…rien dis…ils me détestent ?*en se retournant pour être en face de son frère*

**Reita** : …Pour tout te dire je sais pas… peut être…de toute façon, moi je t'aime, alors eux…ils ont qu'à aller se faire enculer !*smile*

**Ruki : **ha ha ha…Rei', je t'adore... »

_Reita était d'une franchise sans égale mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir beaucoup d'amis, Ruki quand à lui était vraiment un garçon adorable mais assez réservé avec les autres et assez lunatique, ses « vrais amis » se contaient sur une main… _

…

_Le lendemain y avait cours, il fallait se lever et ne plus avoir cette étreinte autour de sois, ne plus sentir son odeur et ne plus sentir sa chaleur…et aller voir ses emmerdeurs…Ruki n'était pas toujours apprécié par ses camarades, mais le problème était surtout que tout ses amis étaient dans des classes différentes du coup il se retrouvait tout seul dans sa classe actuelle, et comme il n'aborde jamais personne et bien il est toujours seul, malgré le fait que on soit à la moitié de l'année…_

_Ce jour là, était un vendredi et les deux frères avaient sport sur le même terrain, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Rei, car il pouvait veiller sur son petit frère qu'il aimait tant, Ruki était content de voir Rei en sport, ça le motivait et poussait à faire des efforts conséquents, ce qui plaisait beaucoup au prof. La classe de Reita faisait du foot alors que celle de Ruki, du basket. Ruki donnait de son mieux sautait partout pour avoir la balle et faire un panier. A un des moments du jeu, lorsque le petit blond eu la balle orange entre ses mains, un des gars de l'équipe adverse lui a foncé dessus, il le bouscula brutalement avec son épaule et attrapa la balle, Ruki, qui avait sauté haut avait très mal atterrit, sur sa cheville, cette dernière d'ailleurs commençait à gonfler. Les gens de l'équipe adverse se moquaient de lui, tandis que ceux de son équipe s'assemblaient autour de lui…. mais Reita arriva vite sur place pour l'aider. Cependant le prof l'interpela._

« **Prof** : Suzuki-san, onegai, laissez le.

**Reita** : JE m'en occupe. »

_Dit-il froidement non sans un regard noir pour tous ceux qui ont osée se moquer de son trésor, à savoir son petit frère_.

_Ils entrèrent alors dans les vestiaires._

« **Ruki** : *suplie* Nii-chan, j-je veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, elle me fait peur cette dame.

**Reita** : t'inquiète …On reste dans les vestiaires, ça vaut mieux, et puis c'est vrai qu'elle fait peur !*rit t il de bon cœur* »

_Depuis quelque temps Ruki se sentait bizarre, il voulait plus qu'une simple étreinte de la part de son frère…il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ces envies alors il n'y pensait pas, mais le rire de celui ci le fit rougir…_

_Reita déposa Ruki sur un des bancs du vestiaire._

« **Reita : **Enlève ton pantalon Ruki, faut que j'examine.

**Ruki** : Euh oui, d'accord. *rougit*.

**Reita** : Wouah, c'est moche tout ça, attend j'ai une pommade anti douleur dans mon sac, je reviens. »

_Reita revint quelque temps après avec la fameuse pommade entre les mains, il ouvrit le tube, s'en mit sur les mains et commença à caresser doucement de la cheville jusqu'à la jambe fine et pâle de son petit frère, celui-ci senti…une sorte d'excitation naitre dans son bas ventre et il eut envie d'avoir plus de caresses, nettement plus que ça, c'était plus fort que lui. Son frère était tellement proche à coté de lui à cet instant, ses lèvres entrouvertes, que Ruki ne voulu qu'une seule chose, l'embrasser, alors il prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains, Reita l'interrogeait du regard, ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre mais cette fois ci quelque chose parut bizarre à Reita. Ruki rapprocha son visage de celui de son frère et l'embrassa, c'était assez timide mais agréable, chaud et sucrée…Reita ne bougea pas d'un poil, essayant de penser quelque chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas, Ruki était trop bon pour penser à autre chose ! C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des pas en direction du vestiaire et Ruki se détacha rapidement de son frère._

« **Infirmière** : Matsumoto Takanori ? Je suis l'infirmière, votre professeur m'a appelé pour vous examiner. »

_Comme l'avait dit plus tôt Ruki…cette femme faisait peur ! ! ! Une bonne femme âgée seulement de 40 avait l'air d'une vieille de 60 ans ! Ses cheveux noir attaché en chignon, et sa face toute ridé ne disaient pas le contraire. Elle avait d'énormes bourles au ventre mais des jambes toutes maigres… Ruki fut alors emmené dans l'infirmerie et son frère, lui, resta dans ses pensées pendant un bon moment…Ruki est rentré chez lui plus tôt ce jour là et Reita avait encore entrainement et rentrait tard mais Ruki se sentait…bizarre, oui c'était le mot, il savait que faire ce genre de choses avec son frère n'était pas normal mais, c'était bon, il s'est toujours bien sentit entre les bras de son frère. Oh…une nouvelle coupure d'électricité, à croire que dans cette maison on payait jamais les factures. Ruki était encore en boule sous sa couverture et tremblait de peur…_

_Quelques heures plus tard Reita revint, il voulait parler à Ruki et lui demander ce qui l'avait prit de faire ça…même si lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait…il avait énormément d'affection pour son petit frère, il l'adorait…mais de là à dire qu'il l'aimait…_

_Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle coupure d'électricité, le blond crêté se dirigea sans attendre dans la chambre de son frère._

« **Reita** : Ruki ! ! !*en ouvrant la porte* Ohé, Ruki ! ça va ? ! !

**Ruki** : R…Rei…kowaii (j'ai peur)…*en pleurant*

**Reita** :Ru' * il se mit dans le lit de son petit frère et le serrait dans ses bras protecteurs* ça va Ru'…je suis là…t'en fais pas…dis ruki…pourquoi…tu m'as embrassé ?

**Ruki** : …je…je sais pas…*tout gêné*

**Reita** : …me mens pas…quand t'as cette voix là, c'est que tu mens, je te connais par cœur Ru'…

**Ruki** : J-Je ne mens pas, j-je suis sérieux !

**Reita** : Tu pense réellement que je vais te croire alors que tu bégaye ?

**Ruki** : je… !…non…

**Reita** : Aller dis le moi, Ru-chan…doshité ?

**Ruki** : Je ne le sais pas vraiment mais je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Rei', je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment mais/

**Reita** : Je t'aime »

_Reita le tenait dos contre son torse, Ruki ne bougea pas pendant un moment après la déclaration de son onii-chan, et puis il se retourna pour être en face de lui. _

« **Ruki** : Rei'…t'es sérieux ?

**Reita** : Plus que je ne l'ai jamais était. * avec sourire*

**Ruki** : M-mais, est ce que c'est correct ? *demanda Ruki*

**Reita** : Tu m'embrasse passionnément et après tu me demande si c'est correct ? …*rire* Tu sais, ce n'est peut être pas ce qu'on voit tous les jours mais quand on aime quelqu'un le reste importe tellement peu…et moi, je t'aime Ruki…

**Ruki** : m-moi aussi…Rei-chan…* tout rouge* »

_Reita le fixa un moment, il voulait embrasser son petit frère, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, mais le pouvait-il vraiment ?_ _Il prit le visage de son petit ange blond entre les paumes de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, ce baiser était doux et durait une éternité incroyable pour les deux frangins. Ruki passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Reita et lui caressa le ventre, son frère fit de même et après enleva le haut du pyjama de la petite boule blonde. _

_Leur baiser dura longtemps, ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour reprendre leur souffle et puis continuèrent. Ils caressaient mutellement le torse de l'autre, ce qui leur arrachait, à chacun, des gémissements ardents, Reita joua maintenant avec l'élastique qui tenait le pantalon de Ruki en place et quelques minutes plus tard il vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, le crêté s'assit à califourchon sur son frère._

« **Reita** : Ruki, je veux te faire l'amour mais…je sais pas si tu es vraiment prêt pour ça…je/

**Ruki** : Avec toi Rei' je peux faire n'importe quoi…emmène moi au septième ciel ! »

_Rei' fut surpris de la phrase de son frère, il savait que celui-ci changeait souvent d'humeur et avait une sorte de deuxième personnalité, mais il s'en plaignait pas. Un large sourire un peu pervers s'étira sur son visage, il n'allait pas se faire prier oh ça, non ! Il recommença à l'embrasser, plus violement cette fois mais il faisait attention à son ange blond quand même. Reita retira lentement le boxer de Ru' qui alla assez rapidement rejoindre le pantalon, mais Ruki voulait aussi déshabiller son frère alors il lui enleva son t-shirt et déboutonna son jean, Reita le jeta un peu plus loin dans la chambre, son boxer alla le rejoindre pour ne pas le laisser seul (XD!)il leva les cuisses pâles de son frère et les mit sur ses épaules._

« **Reita** : Ru' ça va faire très mal…t'es sur de ce que tu veux ?

**Ruki** : Bien sur que je le veux…je trépigne d'impatience … ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça…»

_Rei en était satisfait et sur le coup de l'excitation, le pénétra sans aucune préparation, ce dont Ruki se plaignit avec un cri puissant qui traversa la maison entière. Reita s'en voulu de lui avoir fait mal et ne bougea pas pour habituer son frère à sa présence, en lui répétant des mots doux au creux de l'oreille et en embrassant furtivement ses lèvres. Après un certain temps d'attente, Ruki se sentit mieux avec Reita en lui, Rei' commença à bouger soutirant des cris et gémissement de son frère qui envahirent la pièce, Reita s'enfonça encore et encore en Ruki jusqu'à en jouir pleinement…et il retomba à coté de son ange._

« **Ruki** : Je continu de penser qu'on est un couple étrange.

**Reita** : HA ha ha ! oui surement, mais je t'aime plus que tout et rien er personne ne pourrai rien y changer !

**Ruki** : Je t'aime Rei'…

**Reita** : Je t'aime aussi Ru-chan »

_Et ils s'endormirent paisiblement l'un contre l'autre mais c'était leur destiné, c'était l'expression de leur l'amour…_

_**OoOwarioO**_

_C'est fini pour ce chap. ! elle vous a plus cette histoire ? et bien laissez des reviews !_

_Je dois dire que j'avais une flemme particulière pour écrire le lemon, donc m'en voulez pas si il est rapide, et certain ont été choqué par ce que j'ai fait ça à des enfants innocents…_

_Sinon __**dans le chap suivant**__ : Uruha x Shinpei ! Uruha est un top model international mais délaisse sa famille, que va-t-il se passer si il devait tout d'un coup prendre la garde de son petit frère ?_

_**Manquez pas ça ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I love my brother !**_

_**Couple : **__**Uruha x Shinpei**_

_**Résumé : **__Uruha est un top model international mais délaisse sa famille, que va-t-il se passer si il devait tout d'un coup prendre la garde de son petit frère ?_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Je tiens à m'excuser pour le premier chap. les autres s'étaient Moqués de Ruki ! je ne comprends pas, j'avais corrigé les faute et tout, mais ça n'a pas marché…enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous a pas dégouté de la fic !_

_Je pense que j'y tiens beaucoup à cette fic, mine de rien, j'espère que vous appréciez ! ^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_C'était un jour de pluie…une petite famille tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal s'apprêtait à rejoindre leur fils ainé qui résidait dans la capitale. Comme toute famille normale ils discutaient pendant le trajet…cependant c'était plus une engueulade contre leur fils ainé, que ses parents détestaient tant…_

_Il n'était pas venu les voir depuis presque 10 ans, son petit frère ne le connaissait pas vraiment, car il est parti de la maison à l'âge de 10ans, alors que lui petit n'avait que 5ans…Son grand frère avait maintenant 20ans et était un top model international, connu et admiré de tous, d'une beauté exceptionnelle, d'un talent hors pair, il investissait beaucoup dans la musique et il est aussi très connu pour ses compositions à la guitare. _

_Ce grand frère s'appelait Uruha et le petit s'appelait Shinpei…_

_Ce jour là, la route était très glissante…et quand le conducteur ne pense qu'à gueuler cela peut donner un grave accident..._

…

_Il devait se rendre à l'hôpital immédiatement, un malheur était arrivé. Il ouvra la porte de l'hôpital et se mit à courir pour demander à l'accueil se qui s'était passé et si ses géniteurs allaient bien, la femme lui dit d'aller voir dans le cabinet d'un docteur, Uruha fonça sans attendre…Il n'a jamais détesté sa famille mais ça vie était tellement bien qu'il voulait que ça dure plus longtemps…il n'avait pas le temps de penser à eux._

« **Le docteur** : Asseyez vous, je vous en pris, Takeshima-san * ayant un air grave*

**Uruha** : Merci *en stressant*

**Le docteur** : …Vos parents ont eu un accident de voiture…il y avait de la pluie, la route été glissante et ils sont rentré dans un poteau…ils sont en état de coma en ce moment…je suis vraiment désolé…mais, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrai vous voir…

**Uruha** : …Qui ?

**Le docteur** : Un jeune homme…mais tous d'abord j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire…»

…

_Uruha rentra dans une autre salle, elle ressemblait plus aux infirmeries des écoles, sur le lit une masse était sous des couvertures blanches, on y voyait qu'une espèce de touffe châtain y apparaitre. Le docteur alla secouer légèrement cette masse afin de la réveiller en douceur. Un jeune homme y sortie en se frottant les yeux, il était très mignon. Il bailla et fixa Uruha d'un air endormie._

« Onii…-san ? *fini par dire le jeune homme*

**Uruha : **Ah…hein ?...HEIN ? ! sh-shin ? »

_Uruha n'en croyais pas ses yeux, son petit frère…son petit frère, sa perle qu'il n'a pas revue depuis des années…le voilà maintenant devant ses yeux, le plus petit commença à pleurer et vint, quelque temps après, s'accrocher au cou de son frère, il sanglotait toujours aussi atrocement, Uruha se noyait dans ses larmes…Shin était tellement triste et désemparé, ça faisait très mal à Uru…mais…Il était dans ses bras…cette sensation, il ne l'a pas ressentie depuis 10 ans déjà…ce que le temps passe vite…oh, le petit « hamster » s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son frère, celui-ci le porta tel une princesse jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivé chez lui, il déposa son bijou sur son lit mais au moment de partir pour le laisser en paix le nain attrapa sa manche. Uruha le regarda un instant._

« **Shinpei** : Shinpei-desu, ravi de te…_connaitre_ Uruha-san. *s'inclinant *

**Uruha** : Ah, euh, t'as pas besoin de –san, je…je suis content de te _revoir_ shin-chan…tu es encore plus mignon que dans mes souvenirs…

**Shinpei** : *rougit* Uruha.

**Uruha** : Tu sais, tu m'appelais toujours Ruwa quand on était petits, alors, on pourrait recommencer *tenta t il avec un sourire*

**Shinpei** : Pourquoi Ruwa ?...

**Uruha** : Hein ?

**Shinpei** : Pourquoi t'es parti…et jamais revenu…

**Uruha** : *s'assit à coté de son frère* …J'étouffais dans cette maison…je voulais vivre, vivre pour de vrai…je suis allé dans un internat qui se trouvait dans une autre ville, là ou il y avait notre tante, celle qui est morte, tu t'en souviens ? … Juste après sa mort j'ai quitté l'école et je suis allé travailler dans un resto et c'est là que mon manager m'a repéré et je suis devenu ce que je suis…et j'ai fini par gouter à la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé…

**Shinpei **: Hm…je t'ai pas manqué ? Personnellement j'ai très peu de souvenir de toi…je t'en veux pas mais…j'avais un vide au fond de moi quand je savais que tu vivais mais que tu n'étais pas là…pour moi…

**Uruha **: *le prend dans ses bras* Je suis désolé Shin-chan, je te promets qu'on va rattraper le temps perdu !

**Shinpei** : C'est vrai ? !

**Uruha** : Oui bien sur ! J-je dois te dire un truc…*baissant la tête*

**Shinpei** : Que ce qu'il y a ?

**Uruha **: et bien, nos parents, après l'accident … enfaite…ils sont dans le coma…

**Shinpei** : … je … merde…

**Uruha : **Comme ils sont dans le coma, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi…

**Shinpei : ***relève le tête en pleurant* Non ! Je veux pas aller autre part, tu m'entends ? ! Je ne veux aucune famille d'accueil, c'est clair ? ! !

**Uruha : ***le prends dans ses bras * Calme toi… c'est moi qui vais le faire, de 1 je t'ai dis qu'on aller rattraper le temps perdu, de 2 tu es mon petit frère, rien qu'à moi…

**Shinpei** : Uru…merci…dis, tu…tu peux dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

**Uruha : ***(O.O)* euh oui d'accord, si tu veux. »

_Ils s'allongèrent sous les couvertures, l'un contre l'autre, cela rappelait à Uruha leurs enfance, il adorait son petit frère, c'était vraiment génial de le retrouver…_

_**OoFlash backoO**_

_Deux petits enfants étaient en train de jouer au bac à sable dans le jardin de leurs parents, ils avaient chacun un sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres. Ils s'amusaient et couraient partout…à l'heure du goûter ils avaient fait la course, évidement c'est le plus vieux qui gagna, ils avaient prit des bonbons et sont allé se coucher dans l'herbe en rigolant…_

_**Shinpei : **__Ruwa, ché koi ton rêve ?_

_**Uruha : **__ha ha ha, eh bien, rester avec toi shin-chan et être libre…_

_**Shinpei : **__Moi aushi, je veu resté avec toi ! et je veux te ressembler ! *smile*_

_**Uruha : **__Me ressembler ?_

_**Shinpei : **__Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je veux être comme toi !_

_**Uruha : **__Comme moi ? *rit* t'es marrent shin-chan ! Je tacherais de devenir un bon exemple alors !*smile*_

_**OoFin du Flash backoO**_

_Finalement, cette promesse, Uruha l'avait pas tenu…et il s'en voulait pour ça…_

_Shin voulait ressembler à son onii-chan, ce qui est maintenant vrai, châtain, mignon et un regard à en tomber par terre…sur le plan physique tout y était. Uruha resserra sa prise sur Shinpei…ils étaient enfin ensemble…_

…

_Le lendemain Shin se réveilla dans les bras de son grand frère, il le regarda dormir…cela lui rappelait ses souvenirs les plus précieux…sa promesse…malgré ce qu'à pu penser Uruha, Shinpei le considérait quand même comme un exemple pour lui…en plus son frère n'était pas un top model international pour rien, il était magnifique surtout en dormant. Shin posa son doigt sur le nez de Uruha, celui-ci fit une grimasse et ouvra lentement un de ses yeux._

« **Uruha : **Oh shin*s'étire* t'es réveillé ?

**Shinpei : **Bah vi *big smile* tu sais, t'es un oreiller super confortable!

**Uruha : ***rouge* euh, oui….peut être… »

_Shinpei fixa son grand frère dans les yeux avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres…il était heureux…_

« **Shinpei : **Ruwa, on mange quoiiii ?

**Uruha : **Oh bah, ché pas ! *s'étire, encore* tu veux quoi pour le petit déj ?

**Shinpei : **Baaahhh….aucune idée…hé hé »

_Et ils rigolèrent tous les deux pendant un bon moment (même si la blague était too-mush)…_

_Après ils sont allé petit déjeuner, Uru avait un café Shin-chan eu du chocolat chaud et des pains aux chocolat …Ils se regardèrent un instant…finalement c'est Shin qui prit la parole._

_« _**Shinpei : **Tu sais que le petit déjeuner est le moment le plus important de la journée ? »

_Uruha se rapprocha de son petit frère…un peu trop près même, Shin était devenu légèrement rouge. Ruwa posa délicatement la paume de sa main sur la joue du plus petit et…_

_lui retira des miettes de son visage et les porta à sa bouche ce qui fit un effet de tonnerre à Shin(vous croyez qu'il allait se passer quoi, hein, bande de pervers XD !)_

« **Uruha : **Peut être mais moi, au moins, je m'en mets pas partout ! *smile*

**Shinpei : **euuhhh* tout rouge*

**Uruha : **C'est que t'es tout rouge XD !

**Shinpei : **Te moque pas d'abord, sinon, je boude ! *ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver* »

_Uruha éclata encore une fois de rire, son petit frère était si mignon et si enfantin, il faisait la mine « super boudeuuuur » , ça l'attendrit beaucoup, il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit frère et les __ébouriffa__. Shin eu une mine mais péta un fou rire avec son frère quelques secondes plus tard. _

« **Uruha : **Dis, tu veux qu'on aille faire les boutiques cet aprèm ?

**Shinpei : **Oui, bien sur ! ! ! ! *big smile*

**Uruha : ***rit* t'es trop marrent ! On y va tout de suite ou plus tard ?

**Shinpei : ***bouche pleine* Aftendf, fai biftot fifni !

**Uruha : **Parle pas la bouche pleine ! Je ne comprends rien !

**Shinpei : ***bouche vide* J'ai dit : _« Attend j'ai bientôt fini ! »_

**Uruha : **Bah voilà c'est mieux, bon je vais aller me changer, on se retrouve dans une demi heure.

**Shinpei : **OK ! »

_Dans une demi heure Uruha descendit les escaliers avec une tenu assez décontracté mais tellement classe, avec des rajouts personnels, très stylé, dans un style assez visu-kei, comme à son habitude. Shin resta un moment bouche bée devant cette tenu avec des joues qui rosissaient à vu d'œil. Ils allèrent faire un tour en ville, et Ruwa traina son petit frère dans de diverses endroits qu'il connaissait et aimait bien, au bout d'un moment Uru s'exclama, c'était le magasin qu'il adorait par dessus tout, alors il emmena Shin là-bas en le tirant par le bras. _

« **Uruha : **Tu vois, tu vois ! Il est génial ce magasin ! Alors tu va aller m'enfiler ça, ça, ça et ça ! *en montrant plusieurs tenus*

**Shinpei : **M-Mais c'est pas un peu trop ?

**Uruha : ***le pointant du doigt* Rien n'est jamais trop pour mon petit frère chéri ! *smile*

**Shinpei : ***légèrement rouge* d'accord. »

_Shinpei s'installa dans une cabine pour essayer une tenu qui était légèrement dans les tons gothique…autant dire que c'était pas son style mais la deuxième fut un coup de foudre, très coloré, qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur, seulement la taille était trop grande. Uruha qui l'attendait à coté vit une petite tête châtain sortir._

« **Shinpei : **euh, Ruwa…j'ai un problème, la deuxième que tu m'a proposé je l'adore mais elle est trop grande et/

**Uruha : **Je vais chercher la taille en dessous, ne t'inquiète pas ! *sourit en lui donnant un petit bisou sur le nez* »

_Shinpei était rouge après ce contact. Mais il attendit sagement son onii-chan, celui-ci devait trouver une taille très fine et petite surtout mais comme il avait de la chance il en trouva une. Ruwa se dirigea vers la cabine de son petit frère et y rentra brusquement mais ce rendit compte que Shinpei était qu'en BOXER, il était très mince et aussi très petit, ce qui lui donnait un charme fou, avec ses yeux de couleur noisettes il ressemblait à une petite boule de poil…un hamster (XD). Il était tout petit et tout mignon…exactement le genre de Uru, celui-ci détailla le corps de son frère encore, il adorait la couleur de sa peau, fraiche, légèrement dorée…Shin piqua un far._

« **Shinpei : **Ruwa-a-chan, onegai…arête de me regarder c'est gênant. 

**Uruha : **Ah ! Je suis désolé, pardon ! Même si…t'as pas à être embarrasser, c'est beau ce que t'as ! *smile* »

_Et Shin repiqua un majestueux far devant un sourire mi-amusé mi-gêné de son frère. _

…

_Les jours suivants ont été ainsi, shopping, fou rire, des jeux vidéo et des nuits ensembles, Shin __**APPRENAIT**__ la cuisine à son __grand__ frère et…se fut quelque chose de très, très délicat ! La cuisine était dans un état déplorable, on la plaindra presque ! Malgré tout, le beau mannequin a réussi à faire quelque chose d'un peu près comestible ! _

_Environs une semaine après l'installation de Shin chez Uru, ils allèrent voir leurs parents, ceux-ci était dans une même chambre._

« **Shinpei : **Wouah, ça va me faire tout drôle de les revoir…

**Uruha : **C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, mon petit !

**Shinpei : **Chui pas petit !

**Uruha : **Ouais, ouais, je vois ça, même pas 1m60…éh hé…Shin, je suis là d'accord, ne l'oublie pas et si tu te sens pas près on pourra toujours reporter et/

**Shinpei : **Je suis près Ruwa, t'inquiète…et merci…je t'adore *tendre sourire*»

_Shinpei vint enlacer la taille de son top model préféré, il l'aimait tellement…ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent leurs parents, attaché à plein de trucs médicaux, avec un masque respiratoire chacun. Cela fit beaucoup de mal à Shin de les voir comme ça, quand à Uru il était sous le choc, il retrouvait ses parents 10 ans après dans un état affreux…Shinpei s'écroula par terre sur ses genoux et Uruha le prit dans ses bras …_

« **Uruha : ***lui caressant la tete* chut…chut, calme toi, je suis là

**Shinpei : **J-je…et ils….ma faute *entre ses sanglots*

**Uruha : **C'est pas de ta faute voyons ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal, OK ! alors ne dit plus des choses pareils !

**Shinpei : **Ruwa… »

…

_Et c'est encore une journée qui commença pour les deux frères, un réveille dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un petit déj. chocolaté, une petite partie de jeux de combats sur Wii, un déjeuner bien préparé par __Shin !_

_Vers quatre heure de l'aprèm' Ruwa reçoit un appelle de son manager._

« **Uruha : **Oh, bonjour Sakamoto ça va ? … ouais, ouais moi aussi tout va pour le mieux !...quoi ? nan c'est vrai ? ! Ah mais je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde !...hm…je peux inviter quelqu'un aussi ?...Cool ! tu verras ! hé hé, bye bye !

**Shinpei : **C'étai qui Ruwa ?

**Uruha : **C'était Sakamoto, mon manager, il y a une fête VIP ce soir…dis, ça te dis de venir avec moi ?

**Shinpei : **C-C'est vrai ? ! Je peux ? !

**Uruha : **Be voui, si je te le propose !

**Shinpei : **Vii, bien sur *se jetant au cou de son frère*

**Uruha : **Hey, doucement petit ! hé hé ! On va choisir notre tenue ?

**Shinpei : **Yep ! »

_Et c'était partie pour une séance de reloooking, Uruha avait mit tout les vêtements de_ _Shin sur leurs lit (bah ouais, ils dorment ensemble ^^) et commença à triller, ¾ des vêtements se retrouvaient éparpillaient un peu partout dans la pièce, et Uruha en avait choisie un, celui qu'ils avaient acheté lors de leurs sorties shopping, Ruwa s'en souvenait encore avec des joues roses. Uru, lui avait encore une tenue classe, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois ci dans des tons violets qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Après ça ils allèrent dans la limousine privée de Uru, son petit frère était émerveillé par tout ça, en même temps, la plupart des personnes normales ne sont jamais monté dans une limousine alors, siège en cuir, champagne et chauffeur personnel, ça en bouche un coin !_

« **Shinpei : **Trop bien ! Une limousine, ah j'adore, on peut mettre de la musique ?

**Uruha : **haha, mais oui bien sur !

**Shinpei : **cool !

**Uruha : **alors, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

**Shinpei : **Je me souviens de ce que j'avais dis quand on était petits, je veux te ressembler, donc je veux être un top model ! *smile*

**Uruha : **tu...tu t'en souviens, wouah, ça en jette un coin...est ce que…les vieux étaient d'accord ?

**Shinpei : **…nan…ils te détestaient…donc non, mais dans tout les cas je l'aurai fait de toute façon !

**Uruha : **C'est pas si facile que ça d'être mannequin !

**Shinpei : **Je m'en doute ! J'ai étudié ta carrière je te signal !

**Uruha : **Bah comment?

**Shinpei : **Bah, sur le net, baka !

**Uruha : **Hey, minus, on me traite pas de baka !

**Shinpei : **Me traite pas de MINUS !

**Uruha et Shinpei : **…HA HA HA *big XD ! familial*

**Uruha : **Oh, on est déjà arrivé !

**Shinpei : **Vouais ! »

_Et ils sortirent du véhicule, la première chose qui choqua Shin (qui n'est jamais allé en boite) se fut une longue file d'attente, tellement longue qu'on n'en voyait pas la fin, mais peu importe il était avec son super frère top model, il était même tenté de leurs tirer la langue à tous les gens qui devaient attendre mais se retint parce qu'il était en présence de son frère. Dehors, on entendait déjà la musique, elle était très entrainante. Les deux frangins entrèrent dans la boite, il y avait du monde, des filles, des gars, tous se déhanchaient en rythme avec la musique, sur la petite scène il y avait un DJ, il se la pétait beaucoup, mais fallait dire qu'il était vachement doué ! Sur la même scène également il y avait quelques danseurs, dans les boites normal s'était des filles mais là c'était des breaks danseurs qui invitaient des gens à venir leur rejoindre (PS : je croie pas que c'est trop français mais on s'en fou XD !) Shin était conduit par Uruha vers une table où il y avait une poignée de personne mais elles étaient toutes dans la pièce réservée au VIP._

« **Sakamoto : **Wouah, Uru, t'es gouts se sont amélioré, c'est un vrai petit canon, tu l'as déniché où ?

**Uruha : ***lui tape sur le crane* c'est mon petit frère ! …*en regardant les gens qui étaient à coté de son manager* et si quelqu'un le touche, je le bute !

**Sakamoto : **Hé hé, doucement ma poule ! Asseyez vous, c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, ça se voit que vous êtes frères…tu t'appelle comment ?

**Shinpei : **Shinpei ! Dites…je voudrai aussi devenir top model, est ce que ça sera possible ? *regard d'un enfant kawaii*

**Sakamoto : **…wouah…tu fais comme ton frère XD !...Bien sur que tu peux, t'es tellement à croquer, en plus je suis sur que si tu fais un duo avec Uru, ça sera super top !

**Uruha : **hey du calme, il n'a que 15 ans !

**Sakamoto : **t'as démarré t'as carrière au même âge je te signal !

**Uruha : **ou-oui mais raah c'est mon petit frère ! C'est pas pareil !

**Sakamoto : **Eh bien, il pourra travailler en duo avec toi, comme ça tu sauras tout, et pourra le protéger de toutes les choses « malsaines » de ce monde de show-biz.

**Uruha : **Oh, ça va j'ai compris !

**Shinpei : **Alors t'es d'accord ?

**Uruha : **Oui, roh !

**Sakamoto : **Boude pas Uru, on est là pour faire la fête !

**Shinpei : **Vouais, c'est vrai, boude pas ! Tu m'a aidé pour réaliser mon rêve, _arigato Ruwa-sama _*en l'embrassant sur la joue* Je vais aller danser, rejoins moi plus tard ! *smile*

**Uruha : ***tout rouge* o-ok.

**Sakamoto : **Trop chou ton 'tit frère, il pourra commencer quand il voudra !

**Uruha : **bon, à ce propos, il est sous ma responsabilité depuis quelque temps alors je veux connaitre tout les détailles de …*bla bla bla, la flème de l'écrire ! »

_Shin, lui alla danser, se lâcher contre les corps présents, la musique l'entraina vite sur la piste, il se déhanchait beaucoup, certaines mains baladeuses arrivaient à le toucher, le caresser, il en faisait de même avec les gens autour de lui sans vraiment les avoir regardé, son corps à lui était en sueur, c'était réellement sexy. Il ne savait pas de quel bord il était mais il savait qu'il était canon et gentil, un cocktail parfait… Un homme arriva à coté de lui, mais Shinpei n'y fit pas attention, il continuait à danser, se lâcher sur la piste et de chercher des contactes avec les autres. Cet homme fit comme les autres, il le caressa « par accident », mais très vite ses mains devenaient baladeuses, elles parcouraient tout le torse de Shin, cela lui fit un peu peur, il essaya de partir mais l'homme l'enlaça fermement par la taille. La main qui parcourait son torse vint dans son pantalon ! Shin tapa sur son… « agresseur » mais ça ne lui fit rien, au contraire, on aurait dit que ça l'excitait de voir sa « proie » morte de peur, essayant de se dégager…_

_Il malaxa le sexe de Shin à travers le boxer. Une larme dévala sa joue, et puis une autre, il essaya de se débattre mais en vain. Quand un grand homme aux cheveux châtain le retira de l'emprise de l'autre pervers._

« **Uruha : **Dégage tes sales pates de la, enculé ! *lui foutant un coup de poing* bien fait pour toi fils de pute ! * le retenant par le col* si jamais tu recommence j't'envoie en enfer compris ? ! *le lâchant*…ça va shin ?

**Shinpei : **…ha…je…no-n…*redoublant ses larmes*

**Uruha : **Viens, on sort d'ici ! »

_Uruha l'emmena à l'extérieur puis ils repartirent chez eux, Shin resta collé à Uru durant tout le trajet. Arrivé dans «leurs chambre ils se couchèrent tout simplement. Mais un silence pesant s'était installé._

« **Uruha : **Shin, tu vas bien ?

**Shinpei : **…je sais pas…il m'a fait peur….j'ai pas aimé quand il m'a touché…quand il m'a caressé…

**Uruha : **T'inquiète je suis avec toi, je ne permettrais à personne de te toucher…

**Shinpei : **Ruwa… j'aime être dans tes bras tu sais… j'aime être avec toi…_je t'aime_…

**Uruha : … **tu-tu m'aime ?... … eh bien…je crois que moi aussi…*sourire gêné* **»**

_Shin se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément, Uruha enroula ses bras à la taille du plus petit. Ils ont rompu leur baiser par manque d'air et Uru commençais à lécher le cou de son petit frère, lui laissant des suçons très marqués._

« **Shinpei : **ha-a…ruwah…hmmm »

_En attendant les gémissements de son « little brother », Uruha eu un sourire satisfait…quelque peu pervers sur son visage et ralenti la cadence ce qui frustra le plus petit au plus au point ! Shin pressa le membre tendue contre celui de son frère, celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement très sexy de sa bouche et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser toujours plus, encore plus, un échange passionné, chacun haletaient, mais ne voulaient pas se séparer de leur moitié, Ruwa glissa ses mains sous le haut de Shinpei, caressant son torse. _

_L'ambiance devenait chaude, Shinpei retira le haut de son frère brutalement, celui-ci fit de même, ils se retrouvaient torse nu l'un contre l'autre puis Uruha se mit à califourchon sur le petit châtain commençant à tracer ses courbes avec sa langue. Il traça le contour de la plus petite parcelle de la peau de Shinpei et lui mordilla ses deux bouts de chair, durcis par le plaisir, puis enroula sa langue autour du nombril de celui-ci. Shin gémissait de plus en plus fort, son frère lui faisait perdre la tête, c'était incroyable à quel point il était doué, il lui procurait un plaisir immense… _

_Uruha enleva la ceinture de son désormais amant et entreprit de lui enlever aussi son pantalon mais il vit de la peur et l'hésitation dans ses yeux il s'arrêta et lui caressa la joue._

« **Uruha : **T'inquiète Shin-chan je ferai très attention, je te ferai pas de mal _!_

**Shinpei****: **D-d'accord je te fais confiance. »

_Ruwa lui sourit et fit descendre le pantalon de Shin avec une lenteur très … troublante. Uru en profita pour caresser ses cuisses, elles étaient pales, fines et belles. Il déposa un baiser sur le sexe de son frère, à travers le boxer. Ce qui lui valu un gémissement des plus sexy._

« **Shinpei : **Que ce que tu fais Ruwa ?

**Uruha : **Mais je m'amuse mon petit *smile*

**Shinpei : **Arrête c'est pas le moment et haaan…ru…wah…

**Uruha : **Je vois que tu n'as rien contre alors »

_Il enleva le boxer de son petit frère et lécha une belle friandise que lui offrait ce joli petit être, il s'appliquait pour ne rien délaisser, Shin le regarda…il le trouva irrésistible…Les coups de va-et-vient de Uruha devenaient de plus en plus rapide et entrainant, Shinpei ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et se déversa dans la bouche de son frère, c'était une jouissance sans pareil pour lui…Uruha enleva le reste de ses vêtements, pour se mettre d'égale à égale avec son frère, il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa encore une fois. Puis il introduit un doigt dans Shin puis un deuxième…celui-ci se cambre un peu, uru bougea ses doigts pour que shin se sente mieux et pour qu'il soit habitué, puis il remplaça ses doigt par son sexe,. _

« **Shinpei : **AAAAAAAAAAAAh** ! ***son cri traversa tout la pièce*

**Uruha : **…gomhen…sh-shin…faut pas que tu bouges sinon ça te feras encore plus mal, ne ?

**Shinpei : ***une larme apparait* hm…mais j'ai mal…

**Uruha : **shut…*l'embrasse*…._je t'aime »_

_Shin se détendit, l'effet que lui faisait son frère n'y était pas pour rien. Il l'aimait beaucoup…Uruha commença ses va-et-vient en haletant, son frère, lui gémissait, ce qu'il pouvait être excitant comme ça. Les mouvements d'Uru devenaient de plus en plus violents, mais Shinpei jubilait d'excitation et d'extase, son onii-chan allait devenir une drogue pour lui. A force de répéter ses mouvements Uruha finit par jouir à l'intérieur de son frère en poussant un cri rauque de satisfaction. Et alors il retomba à coté de son petit frère._

«**Uruha : **shin…_aishiteru…_

**Shinpei : **Moi…aussi…tu sais que t'es sexy comme ça ?

**Uruha : **surement, mais tu l'es plus que moi ! »

_Et la suite…et bien elle n'appartient qu'à eux ! ^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_Alors, alors, vous en dites quoi ? Ça m'a pris super longtemps pour tout faire alors je mérite de reviews je pense ! ^^_

_Niveau lemon je trouve que je me suis super amélioré ! Enfin, si vous êtes contre dites le !_

_**Dans le chap. suivant **__: Que se passerai t'il si dans la vie de Miyavi débarque un frère dont il ignorait l'existence ? Aoi x Myavi !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I love my brother !**_

_**Couple : **__**Aoi x Miyavi**_

_**Résumé : **__Que se passerai t'il si dans la vie de Miyavi débarque un frère dont il ignorait l'existence ?_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__GOMEN !, j'ai eu trop la flème d'écrire un moment et je vais essayer de mettre le chap.4 au plus vite ^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_« -J'en ai assez! Je sais que tu me trompe !... Je veux divorcer !_

_-…Je sais très bien ce que t'en pense mais quand tu m'as épousé tu savais quelle genre de personne j'étais que j'avais besoin de séduire ! Et puis comment on va faire pour les gosses, ils n'ont que 5ans !_

_-On va se partager la garde !_

_-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? _

_-Oui parfaitement !...je sais que tu as une préférence pour Miya-chan…et moi pour Aoi, donc c'est comme ça qu'on va se les repartir !_

_-Mais t'es malade ? Ce ne sont pas des objets !_

_-Mais tu ne peux pas nier le fait que tu l'aime plus que Aoi, alors je t'en laisse la garde, après tout comme ça tu aurais au moins quelque chose sur ta conscience ! _

_-…Tu compte au moins l'informer du fait qu'il avait un frère ? _

_-Aoi s'en souviendra, il a toujours eu une bonne mémoire et comprenait très vite les choses donc je ne m'en faits pas ! Par contre…Miyavi…il va oublier petit-à-petit…rappelle le lui quand il sera adulte mais laisse le vivre jusqu'à là… »_

_Leur dispute continua, mais nous, on sait tous ce qu'il faut savoir maintenant…_

_Un peu plus loin dans la chambre des petits, Miyavi, l'ainé des deux frères, qu'on pourrait qualifier de jumeaux, se rapprocha du lit du plus jeune, celui-ci s'appelait Aoi et il était en train de pleurer…Surtout qu'il savait parfaitement que son papa aimait plus Miya que lui. Miyavi caressa ses cheveux. _

_**« Miyavi : **__Poukoi tu pleur Aoi-chan ?_

_**Aoi : **__Parce que p'pa i'm'aime pas !_

_**Miyavi : **__Mai chi, poukoi tu dis ça ?_

_**Aoi : **__Alete avec tes poukoi ! (Arrête avec tes pourquoi !) »_

_Aoi se retourna pour ne plus faire face à son frère quand celui-ci…lui tapa sur le cran !_

_**« Aoi : **__Aiiiiieuh !Poukoi t'as fai cha?_

_**Miyavi : **__Me parles pas com cha alor ! Je sui le néné et je pose des quechions chi je veuh d'abol !(Je suis l'ainé et je pose des questions si je veux d'abord !)_

_**Aoi : **__ta fai mal ! *larme* »_

_Miyavi vint à ses cotés, sous les couvertures, passant un bras autour sa taille et l'autre derrière sa nuque et le serra dans ses bras._

_**« Miyavi : …**__Même si i't'aime pa, moi je taime bocoup, Aoi !_

_**Aoi : **__*relève la tête* ché vrai ? !_

_**Miyavi : **__bien chur ! tes syma, drole , marrent et pis même, je taime bocoup, che comm cha, sans raison ! *smile*_

_**Aoi : **__*resserra timidement la taille de son frère* moi aushi alor…*et un sourire sincère s'étira sur son visage* »_

_C'était la première fois de sa vie que Miyavi rougissait, devant un petit frère aussi adorable en même temps, c'était dur de résister…_

…

_**POV MIYAVI**____(cette personne a maintenant 17ans) :_

_Aoi…Je m'appelle Aoi…_

_Arg, putain, encore mon réveille qui sonne ! J'arrête pas de faire le même rêve tout les jours depuis mon enfance, je me réveille toujours avec une seule question en tête __**: « qui est cette personne ? »**__...Pourquoi m'appelle t- elle tout le temps ? Le pire, c'est que je suis sûre que je la connais mais je m'en rappelle plus, quel con ! Mais bon après tout la vie continue, bien que je sois hanté en permanence par ce rêve…_

_Je me prépare dans les douches du dortoir, je suis mieux ici que chez moi. Car mon père n'arrête pas d'amener des conquêtes d'un soir, sans les aimer réellement, et avec tous les bruits qu'ils font… je suis mieux dans un dortoir ! Sinon je pourrai jamais dormir ! Seulement j'aurai bien aimé avoir un coloc', il pourrait me réveiller en douceur et on pourrait être super potes et…bon, j'arrête, j'arrête c'est bon…_

_Je me dirige vers ma salle de classe, aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours, je vais faire le pitre ! Certains trouvent ça débile, mais moi je m'ennui, donc il faut que je m'occupe ! En plus, les cours, c'est une bonne occasion pour flirter ! J'ai oublié de préciser que j'étais le plus beau mec du lycée, par conséquent, tout le monde me court après, que ce soit des filles ou des mecs ! Je suis bi, mais je trouve les gens de cette école tellement …ordinaires, que ça me répugnerai presque ! Si seulement ils faisaient un effort pour se distinguer des autres. Donc en plus d'être une beauté fatale, je suis exigeant. En matière de look je ne suis pas la mode, __**je fais ma propre mode**__. J'ai beaucoup de piercings et mes mèches de couleurs, ou ma coupe de cheveux changent tout le temps ! …Franchement par fois j'aimerai me trouver un alter égo !_

« -Salut, Miya-chou !

**Miyavi : **Oh, Alexandra, t'es splendide aujourd'hui ! »

_Cette fille est anglaise, elle est très belle, on est sortie ensemble plusieurs fois et on a le même caractère, maintenant c'est plus ma meilleure amie. Je suis très content de l'avoir comme tel !_

**« Alexandra : **Oui, je sais merci ! Dis, t'es au courant qu'il y aurait un nouveau dans notre classe aujourd'hui ?

**Miyavi : **C'est vrai ? !

**Alexandra : **Oui, à ce qu'il parait il serait aussi dans l'internat ! »

_Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est pas possible ! Mon rêve enfin exaucé ! Ma chambre est la seule de libre donc il va forcement aller avec moi ! Je suis trop content, bordel !_

_On entre dans la salle de classe, tout le monde nous regardent, on est tellement beaux et charismatiques, qu'ils ne peuvent faire que ça de toute façon ! Oh notre cher prof principale fait son entré…un vrai plouc ! Il s'appelle Sawatari-san, je l'aime vraiment pas !_

«**Sawatari : **Bonjour jeunes gens, vous pouvez vous asseoir, comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui on accueil un nouveau élève, je vous demande de l'aider à s'intégrer, bon tu peux rentrer »

_Je me demande à quoi il va ressembler et …Wouah ! Je viens de voir un…un dieu y a pas d'autres mots ! _

_Il est plus petit que moi on dirait, il a les cheveux noirs, longs qui lui descendent jusqu'aux reins. Il y a des yeux aussi noirs qu'un ciel de nuit, tellement envoutants, un visage pâle avec des traits parfait…Vraiment parfait ! Il a un piercing noir à la lèvre, j'ai envie de me jeter dessus ! Son look ressemble au mien, bien qu'il soit plus gothique. Ses beaux yeux noirs, s'arrêtent sur moi et me fixent, ils sont si envoutants…cette personne dégage un tel charisme !_

« **Sawatari : **Vous pouvez vous présentez.

**-**_Aoi…Je m'appelle Aoi… »_

…_USO ? !_

_**POV Aoi :**_

_C'est enfin l'heure…je pourrai enfin rencontrer mon frère ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Depuis tout petit je rêvais d'avoir un grand frère et il y a quelques jours j'ai appris que j'en avais un !...Je vais tout faire pour le retrouver, maman m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Miyavi, et que j'avais l'habitude de l'appeler Miya-chan…_

_Je suis dans sa classe à ce qu'il parait et il est interne comme moi, donc je ferai sa connaissance très très rapidement, j'espère que je lui plairai… Maman a dit qu'il était aussi mignon que moi…ça me fait un peu rougir, et si on était comme des jumeaux ? En plus je suis gay donc…nan, nan, nan ! Je ne dois pas penser ce genres de choses, c'est pas correcte, ce sera mon frère ! J'avance dans le couloir, un prof est devant moi, je crois qu'il s'appelle Sakamoto, il a une gueule de détraqué mental, j'ai un peu peur là ! Il rentre dans sa salle et me dit d'attendre, je suis tellement impatient ! J'espère que je le reconnaitrai tout de suite !_

«**Sawatari : …**bon tu peux rentrer »

_J'entre dans la salle…tout le monde reste bouche bé, une minute même pas, plus tard j'entends des exclamations et quelques sifflements, j'en suis touché, je savais pas que j'étais aussi canon !_

_Oh…il y a un garçon qui attire tout de suite mon regard, ses cheveux sont noirs, parsemés de mèches de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, j'arrive à voir pas mal de piercings, ça le rend très beau je trouve, j'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien, il a comme un espèce de charme…Le truc qui me plait le plus ce sont ses yeux, ils sont assez grands pour un japonais et tellement profond, avec cette couleur chocolat…mhh…envie de le croquer !_

« **Sawatari : **Vous pouvez vous présentez.

**Aoi : **_Aoi…Je m'appelle Aoi…»_

_Les yeux de mon bel inconnu s'exorbitent, on dirait des soucoupes…je ne comprends pas, mon prénom est si choquant que ça ?...de plus, je sens un espèce de regard dangereux qui se porte sur mes fesses…on dirait que c'est le prof, un vrai pervers !_

« **Sawatari : **erm erm, je voudrai dire que la personne qui s'occupera de Aoi-san sera Miyavi-san, ils sont dans la même chambre, je te prierai d'être gentil avec ton nouveau camarade Miyavi-san…bref on va commencer le chapitre… »

_Personne ne l'écoute…même moi ! Hé hé ! Je m'installe juste à coté de Miyavi…Miyavi…MIYAVI ? ! nan, c'est pas vrai, me dites pas que c'est Miya-chan, mon frère ? !... Bon, de toute façon je ne vois que lui qui soit capable d'être mon frère…c'est le seul beau gosse ténébreux qui est ici, donc il n'y pas de toute ! Tient, il m'appelle._

« **Miyavi : ***chuchote* ça va ? moi, je m'appelle Miyavi mais tu peux m'appeler Miya ! Heureux de te rencontrer*smile*

**Aoi : ***chuchote aussi* Moi aussi, dis miya…chan, est ce que ce prof est un homo-pervers ?

**Miyavi : **Ouais, peut et' mais à ce qu'il parait il est marié et tout, alors bon, sinon j'ai sentie souvent son regard sur moi au début de l'année…ça me filais les jetons !

**Aoi : **Ha ha ha ! il a arrêté ?

**Miyavi : **Eh bien, vois-tu, je me suis fait connaitre pour avoir fait des choses…pas très gentilles aux autres…

**Aoi : **T'as tabassé et tu t'es fait renvoyé ?

**Miyavi : **…*sur le cul*…Euh, oui…comment t'as deviné ?

**Aoi : **J'ai fais ce genre de choses dans mon ancien lycée alors…je m'y connais…

**Miyavi : **Oh, je vois…et t'a.

**Sakamoto : **Erm erm, dites le si je vous dérange Miyavi-san !

**Miyavi : **Bah si un peu !*rire* »

_Toute la classe eu un fou rire magistrale et quelques boulettes de papier sont lancé sur ce « prof », ce qui l'agace au plus haut point !...c'est toujours marrent ce genre de trucs…_

_Je ne serai que soulagé si c'était vraiment lui, mon onii-chan…Je devrai parler avec lui pour en être sur ! La cloche sonne…ce son est toujours aussi agréable, peut importe l'endroit où on est ! Pendant que je range mes affaires les filles de ma classe viennent m'entourer, je sens que ça va être un interrogatoire de ouf mais quelqu'un me saisi par le bras et me tire de là. Mais je trébuche et je me retrouve dans les bras de cet inconnu._

« **Miyavi : **Gomen les filles, je vous l'emprunte même si…il est déjà à moi ! *smile* »

_Alors il m'entre dans un endroit dont j'ignore tout, mais je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance…_

_**POV MIYAVI :**_

_Je vais lui faire tout découvrir…c'est génial qu'il soit là ce type…Aoi…celui qui hante mes pensées…Je vais lui montrer mon repère secret, c'est le toit de l'école, un endroit splendide et magnifique, il va être la première personne à laquelle je montre ça…on entre sur le toit._

« **Aoi :** Wouah ! Fais pas chaud et…*s'arrête et regarde le beau paysage* C'est…stupéfiant…

**Miyavi : **T'as vu ? ! C'est magnifique ici, c'est ma cachette personnelle t'es la première personne à laquelle je la montre.

**Aoi : ***étonné et rougie aux joues* Mais…pourquoi ?

**Miyavi : **eh bien, disons que je te fais confiance…

**Aoi : **Hm…merci…Miya-chan… »

_Miya-chan ?...je suis sur d'avoir entendu ça quelque part…une petite voix avec des cheveux bruns…mais que ce que j'ai bordel ?_

« **Aoi : **ça va pas ?

**Miyavi : **euh si, si ! c'est juste que…avant personne ne m'a appelé miya-chan à part… quelqu'un…mais je me souviens plus qui c'est…c'est étrange…

**Aoi : **hm…dis…est ce que…tu as…un frère ? »

_Pourquoi il me demande ça ? … Que ce qui me prend, c'est quoi cette réaction ? il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas en rond chez moi en ce moment…_

« **Miyavi : **Euh, non pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

**Aoi :** Euh pour rien … »

_Ça sonne si faux…_

« **Miyavi : **Je suis sur que c'est pas rien, sinon tu m'en auras pas parlé et surtout pas avec ce ton là.

**Aoi :** …bon, d'accord, t'as raison. Avant de te répondre j'aimerai bien que tu me dises ton nom de famille…

**Miyavi : **Bon, si tu veux, Je m'appelle Miyavi, Miyavi Ishihara. »

_**POV Aoi :**_

_Ça y est…c'est lui…C'EST LUI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_Je ne perds pas une seconde je me jette dans ses bras._

« **Miyavi :** Hey ! Doucement, que ce qui te prend Aoi ?*rire*

**Aoi :** Je suis juste content…Miyavi…je, je sais pas comment te le dire mais bon je me lance…Je suis ton frère !

**Miyavi :** …*sur le cul*…euh…comment ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

**Aoi : **écoute Miya, nos parents se sont divorcé quand nous avions 5 ans…Il y a quelques temps, maman m'a dit que j'avais un frère qui habitait ici…j'étais super content et j'ai décidé de partir à ta recherche… je sais que tu peux avoir du mal à me croire et te le balancer comme ça c'est/ »

_Il m'enlace et me serre très fort contre lui… cette sensation, je ne l'avais pas connu depuis si longtemps…je suis tellement heureux…j'en verse même quelques larmes sur son épaule…il est grand…comme avant…_

« **Miyavi : **Donc c'est toi le Aoi de mes rêves, tu me hantais depuis toujours…je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

**Aoi : **Je te hantais dans tes rêves ?

**Miyavi : **Ouais…je rêvais de quelqu'un avec des cheveux noir qui me disait _« Aoi…Je m'appelle Aoi »_ depuis au moins mes 6 ans…

**Aoi **: Wouah ! C'est que je te fais de l'effet dis donc ! *smile* hé hé.

**Miyavi : **Ha ha ha ! Espèce de petit baka ! !

-DRIIIIIING »

_Oh non, ça sonne…mais je suis heureux, il pensait à moi depuis tout ce temps…c'est incroyable à quelle point il est capable de me faire rougir…j'ai l'air malin moi, avec cette couleur tomate ! … Le courant passe aussi bien qu'autre fois entre nous, j'ai l'impression de vivre un truc de ouf !_

_**POV MIYAVI :**_

_J'ai un frère….j'y crois pas, c'était Aoi…c'était lui __**mon**__ Aoi !_

_A la fin des cours je lui montre notre chambre, on va faire un peu de rangement, c'est un peu le bordel dans ma room, je suis un mec après tout !_

**La nuit :**

« **Aoi : **'tain, je suis sur que je vais pas m'endormir, fait chier !

**Miyavi : **Bah, pourquoi ?

**Aoi : **Je dors mal les premières nuits dans des lieux inconnus…

**Miyavi : **Oh, merde…bah si tu veux, tu peux dormir avec moi.

**Aoi : **C'est vrai ? Comme avant ? !

**Miyavi :** Bah oui ! On faisait ça avant ?

**Aoi :** Merci *smile* et oui on le faisait tout le temps avant !

**Miyavi : **Eh bien on va rattraper le temps perdu ! »

_Il vient s'installer à coté de moi et il me sourit…je dois l'avouer il est vraiment trop mignon enfin, beau est peut être plus approprié…en plus il fait au moins une tête de moins que moi, je trouve ça super marrent, hé hé, on voit bien que c'est moi son onii-chan ! …putain je fantasme sur mon frère!…oh il se blotti un peu plus contre moi, je suis pas contre ce genre de position ! Il me fait un peu bander là en plus mais j'ai pas envie de bouger mon beau petit cul pour me soulager, je veux juste qu'il reste avec moi et ses cheveux sentent bon en plus….raah ! faut que j'arrête c'est mon little brother !_

_**POV Aoi :**_

_Je suis si bien avec lui…ses bras sont fort et long…il n'a pas vraiment changé (intérieurement) depuis l'époque…je l'aime toujours autant…_

_**Le lendemain :**_

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux, la lumière du jour me fait un peu mal. Lui, il est là et me regarde avec son beau sourire, qui illumine son visage d'ange._

« **Miyavi :** Alors ça va, bien dormi ?

**Aoi :** Ouais*s'étire*marchi !*smile*

**Miyavi : **Bon, faut y aller il est un peu tar…PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Saleté de réveille à la noix !

**Aoi :** On est en retard ? !

**Miyavi : **Ouais, faut se dépêcher, tient on a qu'à économiser le temps de la douche, on y va ensemble, pour le 'tit déj. des barres de céréal et…on s'habille vite, vite, vite ! »

_On se dépêche d'aller dans la douche et je ne peux m'empêcher de le reluquer, il a un corps splendide…c'est mon frère je sais mais il est tellement beau, mignon, fort et…merde je suis tombé amoureux de MON FRERE ! j'y crois pas…je suis maudis niveau amour ! Quoi que, lui aussi à l'air de me reluquer un petit peu là._

« **Miyavi :** Sakamoto a dit qu'il voulait te voir après les cours pour un truc de papier à régler.

**Aoi : **Pff po juste *boude* veut pas rester plus longtemps dans sa salle !

**Miyavi : **T'inquiète mon chaton, ce sera pas long.

**Aoi :** Bah j'espère, moi je veux profiter de mes retrouvailles avec toi, moi !*smile*

**Miyavi : **Mais oui mon chou *lui pince la joue*

**Aoi : **Aieuuuuhhh, tu fais mal Miyaaa !

**Miyavi :**Ouais je sais ! *smile* aller _let's go_, on a cours ! »

_Aller, encore une journée de cours à supporter…mais mon frérot est là, alors j'ai rien à craindre !_

_Dans la salle de classe avec Sakamato :_

_Je suis accoudé à la fenêtre et je…je le sens pas ce type il me dévisage depuis 10 bonnes minutes, assit sur son bureau…il est vraiment…antipathique !_

« **Sakamoto : **Aoi-san, savez vous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ? *en s'avançant vers lui*

**Aoi :** Euh…pour une affaire de paperasse ?

**Sakamoto : **Hmm…pas tout à fait »

_Il s'avance vers moi avec sa gueule qui shmoute le fromage de chèvre, il me donne une vraie envie de vomir mais…que ce qu'il faut ? ! Il se colle à moi et je reste plaqué contre la vitre !_

« **Aoi : **Que ce que vous faites ? Lâchez moi putain !...MIYAAA !

**Sakamoto : **Ta gueule ma biche, je vais juste profiter de ton corps sublime, rien de plus *sourire sadique aux lèvres*

**Aoi : **Nan, lassez moi partir espèce de vieux pervers d'obsédé ! »

_Il m'embrasse le cou en y laissant des suçons…Il me lâche pas, putain, une larme s'échappe de mes yeux et roule rapidement sur la ma joue…J'a cru apercevoir quelqu'un derrière la porte, nan c'est mon imagination. Ce vieux pervers va surement…nan, nan je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Miya aide moi !_

_Il me jette par terre et déboutonne son vieux pantalon moisie et sort sa bête poilu et monstrueuse, c'est d'une horreur ! J'essaye de reculer mais il attrape mes cheveux et les tire vers sa monstruosité ! Nan, s'il te plait Miya aide moi ! Je veux pas ! C'est toi…C'est toi que j'aime et je veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi me touche !_

…

_**POV MIYAVI (quelques minutes plutôt) :**_

_Je fume une clope…ça fais un bien fou ! Aller, juste après celle là, je pars rejoindre mon petit chaton d'amour ! Je suis heureux grâce à lui… je l'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, j'aimerai qu'il m'aime autant que moi je l'aime…ce sera trop beau pour être vrai de toute façon _*(-_-'')*…_Quoi que je pourrai toujours essayer de le séduire, je suis sûre que je vais y arriver ! héhé ! Oh, tient Alexandra court comme une folle, un rendez-vous avec un mec surement._

« **Miyavi : **Yo, Alex ! Tu cours où comme ça ? Un rendez-vous qu't'as oublié ?

**Alexandra : **Putain c'est grave Miyavi, Sakamoto est en train de violer Aoi !

**Miyavi : **QUOI ? ! ! !

**Alexanra : **Déjà, il le reluquait hier et maintenant il va le violer, dépêche Miya, sinon il sera trop tard ! »

_Putain j'y crois pas ! Ce salop ose toucher à mon frère, à MA propriété, je vais aller lui défoncer la gueule ! Je cours…je vais le tuer cteuh bâtard de pédophile ! _

_Je défonce la porte de la salle où est prisonnier mon petit cœur et…ce connard de prof l'oblige à le sucer ! En plus il pleure ! Je vois rouge et je me jette sur lui._

« **Miyavi** : Putain de salaud d'enfoiré de pédophile, personne à part moi n'a le droit de toucher mon frère c'est claire ? ! GROS BATARD VA ! »

_Je me mets à lui donner des coups de points dans sa mâchoire dégueulasse, il saigne de sa gueule de con mais je continu ! Il a osé…il a osé ! Ordure, emmerdeur de chiasse ! Mon bout de cigarette encore resté dans ma bouche, je la lui plante dans l'œil…il n'aurait jamais du faire ça ! Il n'aurait jamais dû touché à Aoi…_

_Quelqu'un tire ma manche, je me retourne et vois Aoi en pleures, je le prends dans mes bras et on part, non sans une insulte pour l'autre déchet en chaleur ! _

_**Arrivé dans leur chambre : **_

_Je le fais asseoir sur le lit et essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joue pâles._

« **Miyavi :** Ne pleure plus Aoi…onegai, je suis là maintenant, alors s'il te plait pleure pas, ça me fais mal de te voir comme ça…

**Aoi : **Il m'a fait peur avec sa bête toute poilu…c'était dégueu ! j'ai l'impression d'être souillé…*pleur*

**Miyavi : **Aoi, s'il te plait pleure plus…

**Aoi : **Je me sens sale… »

_Je l'embrasse…_

« **Aoi : ***s'écarquillant les yeux* p-pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

**Miyavi : ***lui caresse la joue* parce que t'as dis que tu te sentais sale et moi je veux te nettoyer… de plus moi, je t'aime Aoi… »

_Il ne parle plus mais me regarde avec un regard indéchiffrable._

_**POV Aoi :**_

_Il m'aime… ? !..Miya m'aime…m'aime … IL M'AIME ? ! ! ! ! _

_Je me jette dans ses bras, l'embrassant comme jamais je ne l'avais fait dans toute ma vie._

« **Miyavi : **…Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aime ?

**Aoi :** Oui…oui, je t'aime beaucoup Miya…je peux pas vivre sans toi !

**Miyavi : **Ha ha ha !

**Aoi : **Embrasses moi…

**Miyavi : **Avec plaisir beau ténébreux ! »

_Il enlace ma taille et m'embrasse avec une passion comme j'en ai jamais connu ! Ahh…c'est si agréable, ses douces lèvres contre les miennes… c'est tellement bon…Il passe sa main sous mon t-shirt, ses mains sont légèrement glacés mais tellement agréables…je pense que Miya-chan est devenu ma drogue, et cette drogue là, je l'aime…je l'aime à la folie…Il retire mon t-shirt et l'envoie balader quelques mètres plus loin et il commence à caresser mon torse qui est déjà chaud grâce aux effets qu'ils me fait…J'enlève à mon tour son t-shirt et parcours son torse de mes mains, il est beau et très musclée…c'est la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vu…Han, il appuie sur mon bas ventre._

« **Aoi :** Han…mhhh, miyAA…hah..

**Miyavi : **Je te fais de l'effet on dirait!

**Aoi : **OUI, trop !

**Miyavi : **Tu es prêt ?

**Aoi : **Avec toi, bien sur que oui !

**Miyavi : **…Je t'aime… »

_Je sourie_, _moi aussi je t'aime… il déboucle ma ceinture et fais glisser mon pantalon et l'enlève avec une vitesse surprenante et me ré-embrasse en appuyant plus fortement cette fois sur mon sexe…hah…il glisse ses doigts sur mon membre et le malaxe avec un rythme soutenu…hai, je vais plus tenir, ce qu'il et bon, oh il enlève lui aussi le reste des ses vêtements ainsi que mon boxer._

« **Miyavi : ***l'embrasse* Je vais te préparer chéri.

**Aoi : **Vas y, je peux plus tenir ! ! !

**Miyavi : ***lui caresse la joue du bout des doigts* t'inquiète pas…je serai tendre… »

…_Ce qu'il tient bien ses promesses, il commence à faire entrer un doigt…c'est une sensation étrange je dois dire, puis le deuxième mais là, ça me fait mal, je me cambre sous la douleur mais il vient me rassurer en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un court baiser d'une infime douceur. Il bouge ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi…hhaan-n, c-c'est bizarre…comme ça mais…c'est pas une situation désagréable, elle est plutôt jouissive. Dès qu'il me sent près il enlève ses doigts, et commence à me pénétrer avec son sexe…c'est…ça fait mal, un cri rauque s'échappe de ma bouche mais il me calme vie en léchant mon cou…_

_**POV MIYAVI :**_

_Je lèche son cou et mon sexe va au plus profond de Aoi, je n'attend plus, je commence des va-et-vient mais je lui est promis d'être doux, alors je me retiens mais c'est difficile, en plus à l'intérieur de lui c'est comme j'aime, chaud et étroit, hmmm…j'adore, je sens des coups de reins qu'il me donne, ça veut dire qu'il en veut plus et moi j'en serai plus que ravi, si je pouvais lui donner encore plus…mes va-et-vient deviennent irréguliers et violents, je peux plus m'arrêter, mon dieu que c'est bon !_

« **Miyavi : **Ahhhh !

**Aoi : **…encore !... »

_Comme tu le veux chéri, je suis pas prêt de m'arrêter ! Une de mes mains caresse son sexe et lui, gémit de plus en plus,…mais on ne peut plus résister et nous lâchons tout les deux, moi en lui et lui sur moi…je me retire et m'écroule à ses cotés._

« **Miyavi : **Tu sais, je dois te dire quelque chose…

**Aoi : **Moi aussi…

_**Tous les deux : AISHITERU ! »**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Putain, je m'excuse encore du retard, j'espère poster le suivant rapidement !_

_**Dans le chap. suivant**__ : Takuya adore son grand frère : Miku mais quel est ce sentiment qu'il ressent lorsqu'il à proximité de lui ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I love my brother !**_

_**Couple : **__**Takuya x Miku**_

_**Résumé : **__Takuya adore son grand frère : Miku mais quel est ce sentiment qu'il ressent lorsqu'il à proximité de lui ?_

_**Note de l'auteur **__: J'ai réussi à le finiiiir ! yes ! je suis trop forte ! Et voilà l'autre chap ! Amusez vous bien !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Enfin les grandes vacances ! Je suis trop content ! Miku et moi on va partir en vacances tout les deux chez nos grands parents ! ! ! Miku c'est mon grand frère je l'adore ! Il est classe, gentil et super beau ! J'aimerai devenir exactement comme lui plus tard ! Mais il y a 4 ans qui nous séparent, j'ai seulement 9 ans alors que lui, il en a 13…Il est déjà au collège mais je me sens seul sans lui…la plupart des frères et sœurs se détestent mais pas nous, on a une vraie complicité. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui !_

« **Miku : **Oé, mon petit, t'es prêt ? *rentre et voit son frère en boxer…seulement*

**Takuya : ***un peu rouge* euh oui, presque.

**Miku : ***TRES rouge* ou-oui j-j-je repasserai plus tard !*part d'un pas précipité* »

_Que ce qui lui prend de…MAIS JE SUIS A POIL ! ! ! ! Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'il a rien compris de travers ! Et si il voudra plus me parler ? ! naaaaaaaaan !_

**Un peu plus tard : **

« **Maman : **Papa et moi on peut pas vous conduire chez vos grands-parents alors vous allez prendre le train cette fois, d'accord ? Miku, t'as intérêt de bien prendre soin de ton frère, hein !

**Miku : **Mais oui, t'inquiète m'man, tu peux me faire confiance !

**Maman : ***lui pince la joue* oui mais t'es dans l'âge bête mon chéri !

**Miku : **M'maaan ! ! !

**Takuya : **Mais moi, je lui fais confiance, à mon onii-chan !

**Miku : **Vouais d'abord ! *tire la langue*

**Maman : **bande de sales gosses va !

**Miku : **Moi aussi je t'aime maman, bye ! »

_On lui dit au revoir et on s'en va à la gare qui était qu'à quelques rues de chez nous, on se parle pas et … ça me fait mal et bizarre à la fois, on se dit tout d'habitude…_

« **Miku : **Taku…pourquoi tu me parles pas ?

**Takuya : **M-mais si, mais c-c'est que je pensais que tu me faisais la gueule alors…

**Miku : **Mais pourquoi je te ferai la gueule ? Avec ta bouillie d'ange c'est impossible ! *smile*

**Takuya : ***sourire gêné*arigato onii-chan !

**Miku : **Bon allez, on y va !*passe une main autour de ses épaules* »

_Je suis si heureux ! Il me fait pas la gueule ! Je suis trop content, c'est un truc d'ouf ! _

…

_On arrive dans la gare, Miku prend ses tickets, normalement il faut avoir au moins 14ans pour prendre le train tous seul ici, mais il est beau et fais un peu adulte même si on sent qu'il est excentrique ! C'est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez lui…je l'adore…_

_On monte dans le train et on s'installe, on a une jolie cabine et pas d'autres passagers on dirait. Pour notre trajet on doit y passer la nuit entière dans ce train et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur, je n'ai jamais très bien dormi en transport et j'ai peur que quelques chose se passe, par exemple un incendie ou que le train rentre dans un autre…Raaah, j'ai peur ! ! ! !_

« **Miku : **Quelque chose ne va pas Taku ?

**Takuya : **Euh…tout va bien ne t'en fais pas…*baisse le regard*

**Miku : ***soupire* arrête Taku, je te connais depuis toujours et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas…C'est ton mal de faire dodo dans les transports ?*smile *

**Takuya : **te moque pas…mais oui, tu as raison, c'est ça…

**Miku : **…Allez, fais pas la tête, je voulais pas me moquer de toi…roh, puis vient par là ! »

_Hein ? Il me prend tendrement dans ses bras… je suis aux anges ! …Je m'endors petit à petit et il veut se retirer mais je l'en empêche en agrippant avec ma petite main son haut._

« **Takuya : **S'il te plait reste…je peux pas dormir sans toi…

**Miku : ***sourire attendri* oui…bien sur…t'es trop mignon pour te refuser quoi que ce soit de toute façon ! *(^^)*

**Takuya : ***rouge* …m-merci…oyasumi Miku-chan.

**Miku : **Toi aussi… »

_Il met ma tête sur ses genoux et il passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour un douce caresse qui me réchauffe le cœur…je m'endors paisiblement sur lui…pourquoi je me sens si heureux et vivant quand je suis avec lui ? Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à lui quand il est pas là ?...Pourquoi je ressens tous ses sentiments pour mon grand frère ?...Est ce que c'est normal ?_

…

_Je me suis réveillé assez tard je crois…je suis déjà dans la voiture de mes grand parents, j'ai dû m'endormir…Miku est assit à coté de moi, je le sens me fixer, comme si il réfléchissait à quelque chose qui me concernant… d'ailleurs son regard devient insistant, on dirait qu'il se promène sur mon corps…je deviens tout rouge et détourne mon regard pour regarder par la fenêtre._

« **Gr-mère : **Oh Takuya-chan, tu es déjà réveillé ?

**Takuya : **oui mami ! *(^^)*

**Miku : **Mine de rien tu fais ton poids !

**Takuya : **Hein ? !

**Gr-père : **C'est Miku-kun qui a du te porter jusqu'à la voiture, et assez longtemps.

**Takuya : **C'est vrai ? ! Oh je suis désolé Miku ! J'aurai du me réveiller plutôt et/

**Miku : **ha ha ha ! mais nan c'est rien t'inquiète ! »

_Il me décoiffe avec sa main en rigolant…j'aime son rire…il est pure et sincère, je me sens tellement bien en sa présence…il faut que je sache ce que c'est à la fin ! Je vais le lui demander se soir ce que c'est que ça !_

_Oh on est déjà arrivé, on sort de la voiture pour admirer cette maison, elle est aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs…mes souvenirs avec onii-chan…_

« **Miku : **Dis Taku, on ira voir notre cabane aujourd'hui ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais je deviens nostalgique tout d'un coup ! *sourire*

**Takuya : **Oui bien sur ! *big smile*

**Miku : **ha ha ha ! bon, on décharge les valises…c'est moi qui vais prendre le lit d'au dessus !

**Takuya : **Ahmais nan ! »

_C'était un espèce de jeu pour nous, chez nos grand parents il y avait un lit superposé, et à chaque fois on se dépêchaient pour avoir le lit d'au dessus. C'est donc à cause de ça qu'on faisait cette « course », je prends mes valises le plus rapidement possible mais il me devance, car lui, il monte déjà à l'étage, je cours après lui dans les escaliers, je me ramasse la gueule une ou deux fois mais je continu…Je le veux ce lit ! ! ! !_

_Pourtant quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois planté dans l'entré alors j'arrête de courir et viens vers lui._

« **Takuya : **Que ce qu'il y a?

**Miku : **… bah, y a pu not' lit…on va devoir s'en partager un double…

**Takuya : **…HEIN ? ! »

_J'entre dans la chambre et…y a plus notre lit superrposéééééé ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

« **Miku : **…allez, tire pas la tronche frangin !

**Takuya : **ouais... *boude*

**Miku : **Bon, tu sais quoi, après la bouffe on ira voir notre cabane ! Ça te tente ?

**Takuya : **OUI ! *smile* »

_C'est comme ça qu'une petite heure plus tard, on sort de la maison de nos grands parents, ils ont un grand terrain et on peut toujours y faire quelque chose._

_On va dans les bois que l'on connait si bien, ça fait des années qu'on y traine, on connait tout les recoins ! Tient cette arbre me dit quelque chose…mais oui, c'est là où nous avions caché notre cabane ! ! !_

« **Miku : **Ah, tellement beau cet endroit…tu ta rappelle de toutes les conneries qu'on a faite ici il y a longtemps ?

**Takuya : **Vouais, c'était trop marrent ! On monte ?

**Miku : **Si l'échelle n'est pas cassé, avec plaisir !

**Takuya : ***rigole* ouais t'as raison, on y va ! »

_On monte, finalement l'échelle n'est pas cassée ! On avait un petit canapé rouge installé là bas…il y est encore ! C'est génial je m'écroule tout de suite sur lui ! Miku vient à coté de moi et reprend son souffle même si on rigole tout les deux._

« **Miku : **Génial j'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeuni d'au moins 5 ans ! *rires*

**Takuya : ***rigole aussi* mais t'es pas vieux !...Tellement de souvenirs…tu te rappelles quand on avait cassé le vase de mami, et qu'on s'était caché dans cet arbre ?

**Miku : **Ouais, c'était top ! Et la fois où on avait mangé plein de chocolat et en avait foutue partout dans la maison ?

**Takuya : **ça c'était TOI ! pas moi ! *tire la langue*

**Miku : **Tss*boude* méchant !

**Takuya : **allez fais pas la gueule !

**Miku : **Tu te rappelle quand j'avais emmené ma copine ?

**Takuya : ***explose de rire* Ouais ha ha ha, elle est tombé dans la piscine c'te cruche !

**Miku : ***rigole un peu* mais c'était pas une cruche…enfin si ! ! ! ha ha ha, mais je l'aimais moi, tiens !

**Takuya : **…*triste et soucieux* hum…

**Miku : **…Que ce qui va pas ?

**Takuya : .**..rien…

**Miku : **si il y a quelque chose ! Allez dis moi, après tout je suis ton frère !

**Takuya : **…j-je…bon, d'accord…e-en ce moment j-je ressens des choses bizarres…

**Miku : ***pose une main sur son épaule* Raconte moi, s'il te plait, je pourrai peut être t'aider.

**Takuya : **J-je ressens des trucs étranges pour une personne en ce moment…

**Miku : **Etrange comment ?

**Takuya : ** Je pense tout le temps à cette personne…quand elle est là je me sens heureux et complet, je vis, je respire le bonheur…quand elle est pas là je ne pense qu'à elle, je m'inquiète et je me sens seul…je veux la voir le plus souvent possible, je ne veux pas être séparé d'elle…que ce que ce sentiment Miku ?

**Miku : ***sourire tendre avec une pointe de tristesse* …t'es amoureux frangin …

**Takuya : **…c'est…de l'amour ?

**Miku : **Oui,j'en suis assez sûre…il faut que tu fasse tout ton possible pour lui plaire et déclarer ta flamme…si tu veux je pourrai peut être t'aider…

**Takuya : **Oui avec plaisir ! *smile*

**Miku : **Que ce que tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

**Takuya : **hm…à embrasser ! »

_Il s'écarquille les yeux…_

_Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et ferme les yeux… mais il ne bouge plus… je devrais peut être me retirer ? Je commence à me détacher de lui mais il m'arrête, pose sa main sur ma nuque et appui dessus, on se rapproche, je sens quelque chose de chaud et d'humide caresser mes lèvres… J'entrouvre ma bouche en la laissant passer, elle vient caresser ma langue, s'enroulant autour, comme si elle dansait. Cet échange dure quelques minutes déjà, puis Miku retire sa main et s'éloigne doucement de moi._

« **Miku : **…tu voulais savoir comment embrasser, et bien maintenant tu sais…

**Takuya : **La personne à laquelle je pense c'est…c'est toi…c'est toi Miku, je t'aime *en le regardant dans les yeux*

**Miku : …**T'es sérieux ?

**Takuya : **Je t'aime…je t'aime pour de vrai…la question est : est ce que toi, tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime ?

**Miku : **…*sourire*à ton avis ?

**Takuya : **euh…oui ?

**Miku : ***smile* OUI ! »

**OoOoO**

_Que dire ? c'est un peu court, j'avoue et c'est le seul chap. sans sexe…bah ils son trop jeunes en même temps ! ! ! ! _

_**Dans le chap suivant**__ : Saga est une pute qui vit un enfer, avec sa famille aussi…est ce qu'un dealer de drogue, qui n'est d'autre que son frère pourrait l'aider ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I love my brother !**_

_**Couple : **__**Saga x Tora**_

_**Résumé :**____Saga est une pute qui vit un enfer, avec sa famille aussi…est ce qu'un dealer de drogue, qui n'est d'autre que son frère pourrait l'aider ?_

_**Note de l'auteur **__: Heu que dire…à part que __**j'ai super trop méga adoré ce chapitre ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE !**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Dans un quartier pauvre, roulait un chauffard très beau, grand et classe, il s'appelait Tora, c'était un dealer de drogues, il connaissait beaucoup de monde dans le coin, … mais ne venait pas cette fois avec sa bonne humeur habituelle…Car il devait aller voir ses parents…ces gens qu'il détestait tant, il les avait quitté depuis si longtemps, maintenant âgé de 19 ans il les détestait toujours autant, mais ils lui disaient qu'ils pourraient faire du mal à son frère…il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment de lui mais l'idée que quelqu'un puisse subir des choses douloureuses à cause de lui, lui faisait peur et… très mal. Il avait un frère de 14 ans, lui semblait il, il s'en souvenait pas vraiment car il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de jouer et de parler avec lui…il était mêlé à la drogue dès le plus jeune âge, même si lui, il n'en consommait pas…_

_Arrivé devant un vieil immeuble pourri, qui puait la crasse et la saleté…C'est _sa maison_, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs aussi mauvais les uns que les autres, il monta dans l'immeuble, il n'y avait pas d'assesseur…dans ce genre de quartier c'était un luxe de riche, il en voulait beaucoup à ces vieux de ne pas avoir réussi dans leurs vies…_

_Il se rapprochait d'une porte horrible d'où on pouvait en plus entendre des cris… « Surement en train de se battre pour du shit ! » pensa-t-il, mais il n'avait pas faux, ce genre de vie était tellement désagréable, à l'époque il pensait à se suicider au moins une fois en deux jours…ces souvenirs, il voulait plus que tout les effacer et ne plus jamais en entendre parler !_

_Tora sonna à la porte, et un garçon lui ouvra…il est nettement plus petit que lui, il avait les cheveux blond jusqu'à a fin du cou, ses yeux faisaient très japonais mais ça lui donnait un charme fou, à en tomber par terre ! Ses lèvres étaient maquillées et il portait de très belles fringues… « Il fait la pute maintenant…c'est ma faute » pensa t il, et encore une fois il avait pas tord. De plus ce beau jeune homme avait une trace rouge sur sa joue…Il devait se faire battre et maltraiter…_

« **- **: euh, tu dois être…Tora ? *un peu froid sur la défensive*

**Tora : **oui c'est moi…et je suis revenu…tu dois être…Saga ?

**Saga : **Oui je m'appelle Saga…entre…

**Tora : **arigato… »

_Ça lui faisait de la peine, cette vision, ce garçon…son frère était trop jeune pour subir tout ça…et encore mineur qui plus est…_

_Il rentra dans cet appartement détestable, ça puait un truc moisie, puis il entendait des cris qui venait de la chambre à coucher…Saga lui proposa de s'installer dans la « cuisine », un peu dégelasse, il lui sortie un verre d'eau des « beaux » placards de la maison et le remplie d'eau._

« **Saga : **Tiens, désolé pour l'état de la maison…j'ai pas fait le ménage…*regard vide*

**Tora : **T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude, cette baraque a toujours été aussi dégelasse alors ça change pas quoi…c'est toi qui fait le ménage ?

**Saga : **Oui, ils disaient qu'ils n'ont pas envie de le faire et que mon autre grand frère est occupé car lui, il travaille…

**Tora : **Tu travaille comme une prostitué maintenant ?

**Saga : ***(O.o)* j-je…c-comment tu le sais ? *surprit*

**Tora : **Et bien, t'es bien habillé, coiffée, maquillé, cespauvres ne pourrai jamais avoir du fric pour tout ça, moi j'étais loin d'être comme ça, mais je me suis tirée vite aussi...enfaite pourquoi ils m'ont demandé de venir ?

**Saga : **_ils_…_ils_ ont besoin de fric sinon ils vont aller en prison et ils veulent faire de moi une espèce de « geisha » en m'envoyant chez un mec et/ »

_Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, Tora, énervé tapa un grand coup sur la table avec ses deux mains._

« **Tora : **Jamais ! Je ne les laisserai pas t'envoyer chez n'importe quel pervers d'obsédé ! ! ! !

**Saga : ***surprit*…*triste* je pense…que j'aurai pas le choix…

**Tora : **Bien sur que si !

- : C'est quoi ce raffut ? ! Que ce que t'as encore foutu avorton ? …oh ! Tora, tu es venu, ça fait plaisir ! »

_C'était leur « père » qui était venu accompagné de leur « mère » de la chambre où on entendait de cris quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient aussi moche que d'habitude, avait des cicatrices partout et des traces de piqures… « Encore sur le shit quoi » pensa Tora_

« **Tora : **Oui je suis venu, alors à ce qu'il parait ils vous faut de fric ? Et pour ça vous serez prêt à envoyer votre fils chez un inconnu qui va le faire baiser avec du tout et n'importe quoi ? !

**Père : **Il fait déjà ça depuis l'âge de 12 ans alors que ce que ça change ? Une pute reste une pute, on peut pas changer ça !

**Tora : **Mais c'est de ta faute, connard !

**Père : **Fait attention à ce que tu dis Tora ! Enfaite, t'en as avec toi ? »

_Il ne comprit pas de quoi ça s'agissait au début mais c'était toujours la même histoire de coke, que ce qu'il détestait la drogue, _ils _l'avaient fait plongé dedans…_

« **Tora : **Oui…mais 'faut payer !

**Père : **tss…Eh toi ! Avorton, viens voir deux secondes dans notre chambre, et dépêche toi, j'ai pas que ça à foutre !

**Saga : **Oui, j'arrive »

_Tora fronça les sourcils, mais de quel droit il lui causait comme ça ? ! C'est quoi son problème à ce vieux dégueu taré ? ! Sa mère lui proposa un truc à manger mais il refusa, puis se rassoie en continuant de boire son verre d'eau._

_Dans l'autre chambre l'ambiance n'était pas tout à fait la même, dès que l'ado fut rentré son père le plaqua conte le mur._

« **Père : **Suce moi, ma petite putain, l'autre salope(la mère) ne sait plus rien faire!

**Saga : *** en larmes* ou-oui »

_Il tremblait de peur, qui était cet homme ? de quel droit faisait-il ça ? Parce que c'est son père ? Nan, il ne le croie pas, si tous les pères étaient comme ça pourquoi verrait-il des sourires sur les visages des enfants qu'il rencontre dans la rue ? Pourquoi c'était à lui de supporter ça ? Son frère n'a pas eu le même destin alors qu'il est plus beau que lui (ça c'est ses pensées)_ _Ce n'était pas juste…quand son père était en manque il l'obligeait à…faire la putain, il le brutalisait, aussi bien avec ses gestes que les paroles…un être totalement détestable…_

_Dans la cuisine Tora se demandait se qu'ils faisaient depuis si longtemps…puis…il entendit un cri…non, un râle plutôt qui prévenait de la chambre, sa « mère » restait impassible en faisant semblent de faire la vaisselle, chose incapable pour un déchet comme elle…Tora resta sur sa chaise…il savait que son frère subissait quelque chose mais quoi ? Encore un râle, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre cette fois, ce cri était trop grave et même la voix était un peu dégelasse…C'était son père…C'ETAIT SON PERE ? ! ! ! ! Tora bondit de sa chaise et se dirigea tout de suite dans la chambre de ses vieux puants, il ouvrit la porte brusquement et…son frère était en train de sucer son père et ce vieux déchets lui envoyait de coup de poings en lui disant d'aller plus vite. Tora ne chercha pas à rester là sans rien faire, il s'empara de son père en hurlant._

« **Tora : **Calme ta sale bite en chaleur espèce de sale chien ! »

_Et puis il s'en alla avec son frère de cette baraque monstrueuse, sa mère l'attrapa par le bras en lui disant de revenir mais il enleva son précieux bras de l'étreinte de cette folle en lui hurlant dessus aussi._

« **Mère : **Attend Tora ! C'est moi, votre mère et je vous ordonne de rester ici !

**Tora : ***se dégage et hurle* Tu n'es même pas capable de soulager ce chien de claudo ! Espèce de pute de merde, t'as qu'à crever salope !

**Père : ***revenant de la chambre* reste ici Tora !...Je le laisserai tranquille promis, files en et ce sera tout…

**Tora : **D'accord, mais si j'apprends que t'as osé poser tes sales pates sur lui ne serai ce qu'une fois…je t'en ferai avaler tellement que le mot « overdose » ne serai pas assez grand pour décrire ton état…et je ne plaisante pas !

**Père : …**D'accord…mais file m'en ! je peux plus tenir ! »

_Tora sorti de son sac(?) des sachets avec poudre blanche dedans, le père l'arracha des mains du brun et partie dans la cuisine, sa femme le suivant comme une petite chienne merdeuse…_

« **Saga : …**euh…il est tard, tu veux rester ici ?

**Tora : **oui je préfère *ton sec*

**Saga : **H-hai.

**Tora : **ah désolé c'était pas contre toi…je pourrai dormir dans ta chambre cette nuit ?

**Saga : ***surpris* oui, si tu veux, dis tu l'as acheté où ton froc ?

**Tora : **…ha ha ha ! déjà acro à la mode ?

**Saga : ***tire la langue* bah voui, en plus j'ai un super bon gout ! ! ! (penser pas aux choses perverses, les gens ^^)

**Tora : **ça va boude pas mon chou *lui ébouriffe les cheveux* bon, on va aller se coucher nous !

**Saga : ***rouge qui monte aux joues* oui ok »

_Tora alla dans la chambre de son petit frère, elle était pas très spacieuse, il y avait un double lit…non, c'était trop chère pour ces merdeux, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il y avait une place et demi._

« **Saga : **Je te laisse le lit et moi, je vais dormir par terre d'accord ?

**Tora : **non.

**Saga : **…Pourquoi tu réponds aussi rapidement ? Ça frustre tu sais ?

**Tora : **hummm*sourire malicieux* oh que oui, je le sais…

**Saga : ***pique un far* ou-ouais bon, tu veux que j'aille dormir avec toi ?

**Tora : **Non, non pas du tout*ironique*…mais oui bien sur ! je vais pas te laisser par terre et encore moins dans une autre chambre de cette…chose que ces déchets appelle « maison » ! Aller, viens ! »

_Tora s'installa dans le lit, sous les couvertures en invitant Saga se joindre à lui, ils entendirent des cris ou des rires…enfin des bruits bizarres qui venaient de la cuisine, mais touts les deux avaient l'habitude de ça, alors ils ignoraient._

« **Saga : **Tora…t'étais une catin avant ? »

_Cette question surprit Tora, mais il se décida de raconter la vérité à Saga._

« **Tora : **non…je vais te raconter…ce qui m'est arrivé, à moi…Quand j'avais 8ans, ils arrêtaient pas de se bagarrer, et ils étaient super lunatiques, à cette époque c'était l'alcool qu'ils adoraient par-dessus tout. Puis un jour ils ont gouté à la drogue et ça leur a plu…beaucoup plu, mais comme ils sont des incapables ils m'envoyaient chercher du shit auprès de leur dealer, encore et encore, je passais ma vie cote à cote avec les dealers et je connaissais tout le monde et puis vers mes 13ans j'en suis devenu un, je ne supportais plus ces vieux débiles du coup, je me suis cassé chez un pote, un dealeur lui aussi mais il consommait de la drogue, lui, c'était dur de survivre dans ce genre de milieu…Quand j'ai eu 15ans ce fameux pote est mort, il avait volé du shit qui appartenait à la mafia, en clair il s'est fait fusillé…J'ai continué et je continu d'en vendre mais je fais des économies…mon rêve c'est de repartir à zéro…ce serai tellement plus simple… »

_Saga fut choqué par ce récit…la vie de Tora a été assez difficile et puis il repensa à la sienne…mais par rapport à Tora il n'aura aucune chance de s'en sortir…il larme perla sur sa joue, Tora le prit dans ses bras._

« **Tora : **Pleure pas…

**Saga : **Pourquoi tu dis et fais ça ? Tu sais même pas pourquoi je pleure *voix froide*

**Tora : **C'est vrai que je sais pas pourquoi tu pleure mais tu es mon frère et je t'aime alors la moindre des choses c'est de te serrer dan mes bras…

**Saga : **Tora…tu m'as manqué…

**Tora : **oui…je sais…j'aurai pas du partir en te laissant seul avec eux…

**Saga : **C'est pas de ta faute…je voudrai tellement…je voudrai tellement qu'ils arrêtent de me harceler et de me forcer à faire ces choses…*fond en larme*

**Tora : ***lui caresse les cheveux* je vais t'aider…je sais pas comment mais je vais te sortir de là…je te le promets…

**Saga : **…*le regarde dans les yeux* pour de vrai ?

**Tora : **oui pour de vrai, je suis pas super riche comme je te l'ai dis mais…je ferai de mon mieux, et je t'embarquerai avec moi…

**Saga **: hm*un sourire s'étire sur son visage* alors dépêche toi de devenir riche…

**Tora : ***sourit lui aussi* je ne vais penser qu'à ça maintenant…je vais vendre le plus possible, fais moi confiance et après je t'enlèverai de ces parasites et puis je compte déménager, après…et bien après je vais m'assurer que tu fasses au moins une toute petite partie de tes études.

**Saga : ***rigole légèrement* c'est que t'as de grands projets toi…je t'adore Tora…me laisse pas seul…

**Tora : **Jamais de la vie…compte sur moi…_oyasumi_ mon _ange_…

**Saga : **Ange ?

**Tora : **C'est parce que t'es aussi beau qu'un ange *smile*

**Saga : **mais en vérité j'en suis pas un…je dirais même que je suis un démon…

**Tora : ***sourire…mystérieux* peut être bien…pour moi…c'est pareil…bon, allez faut dormir maintenant, ça nous fera oublier cette affreuse odeur qu'il y a dans leurs chambre…ha ha ha !

**Saga : **pas faux ha ha ha ! »

_Et ils s'endormirent en riant…c'était la première fois de leur vie…Tora avait un bras autour des épaules de Saga, qui lui, se blottissait contre le torse de son frère…_

_Le lendemain matin Tora fut tiré de son sommeil par un cri de douleur, un cri qui foutait les jetons…Il regarda à coté de lui mais Saga n'était pas là, ce qui affola le brun. Il bondit du lit à la vitesse grand V, alla voir directement dans le salon et puis il trouva…une chose horrible…_

_Saga saignait de la bouche, se faisait frappé par son père à coups de pieds dans le ventre, une de ses mains sembla endommagée. Son père criait toutes sortes d'insultes, « avorton » jusqu'à « fils de pute de merde ». La mère, elle regardait, une seringue planté dans le bras et souriait en disant à Saga que son père avait raison et puis elle rigolait comme une demeurée._

_Tora se jeta sur son père lui donna un coup de poings dans sa gueule, il prit Saga entre ses bras et commença à hurler._

« **Tora : **QUE CE QUE VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE BANDE DE DEMEURES ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! C'EST VOTRE FILS, PUTAIN ! ! ! !

**Père : **IL A OSE ME TENIR TETE ! ! ! ! ! IL A DIT VOULOIR PARTIR DE CHEZ MOI ! ! ! !

**Tora : **VOUS ETES QUE DES DECHETS, C'EST NORMAL DE VOULOIR PARTIR D'UN BORDEL DE MERDE PAREIL ! ! ! ! ! ! ! TU A FAIS DE TON FILS UN PUTE, TU LE BAS, TU L'OBLIGE A TE BAISER, ESPECE DE SALE CHIEN ! ! !

**Père : **ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON ! ! ! ! Vous pensez pouvoir m'échapper ? ! ! ! ! Ah ! La bonne blague ! Vous êtes condamné à rester ici, dans nos filées jusqu'à la fin de nos jours et les votre ! ! ! »

_Il éclata de rire avec sa chienne, ils riaient comme des dindes à qui on allait trancher la gorge, Saga de son coté commençait à pleurer sérieusement…Le sang de Tora ne fit qu'on tour avant de se diriger dans la chambre de ces vieux de merde, il alla vers une commode qui se trouvait juste à coté de leur lit, qui avait par ailleurs une odeur dégueulasse…il sortit un petit objet noir…il allait le faire…il allait réaliser son rêve le plus sombre…là, maintenant, tout de suite…_

_Quand Tora revint dans la chambre, son père balançait encore des insultes sur Saga, qui était accroupie en boule contre le mur en train de pleurer sans emmener aucun bruits…_

« **Père : **Alors, ma jolie tu pleure encore ? T'inquiète je vais bientôt t'envoyer sucer quelqu'un, tu vas vte être heureuse ha ha ha ! »

_Encore un rire de dinde étranglé…Tora pointa l'objet noir sur ses « parents » souffla un coup…_

« **Père : **T-Tora ! Que ce que c'est que ça ? !...Tu vas pas oser le faire quand même ? ! Je vous ai dis que vous étiez à moi ! ! ! ! ! ! **A MOI !** REPOSE CET OBJET TOUT DE SUITE ! ! ! ! ! !

**Tora : **oui…tu _avais _dis…maintenant…_Sayonara…bande de sales merdes… »_

_Paf…un coup de feu se fit entendre…Saga releva la tête…il voyait son frère, Tora, qui tirait sur ces parents, il y avait plein de sangs, de cris, de regards désespéré…Saga se leva et pris place à coté de son frère…_

« **Saga : ***sourire aux lèvres* alors espèce de mochetés ? On pleure encore ? Vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bruler dans les flammes de l'enfer, qui va déchirer vos âmes jusqu'à la fin de temps… »

_**DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD :**_

_Dans un magasin de musique, CD et DVD en tout genre, derrière son « poste » de travaille se tenait un très beau jeune homme aux cheveux noir qui fredonnait un air de son groupe préféré, il écoutait du métal, comme à son habitude…_

_Les portes du magasin s'ouvrirent et une tornade blonde qui sautait dans tous les sens et qui alla se jeter tout de suite au cou du brun._

« **Saga : **J'ai réussi ! ! ! ! J'ai réussi ! ! ! ! ! Je vais aller au lycée ! ! ! !

**Tora : ***sourire* je savais que t'allais réussir mon p'tit…après tout c'est grâce à moi ! ! ! ! Qui c'est qui donne les meilleurs cours de soutiens aux monde ?*met ses mains sur la taille de Saga*

**Saga : **TOI ! ! ! ! !

**Tora : **Hé hé ! Oui je sais, je suis le meilleur !

**Saga : **Et très modeste ha ha ha ha !

**Tora : **Oui très ! Enfaite, comme je savais que t'allais réussir, et que c'est bientôt ton anniv', je me suis permis de t'offrir un cadeau *pointant du doigt un gros paquet avec un ruban dessus* »

_Saga alla voir ce que c'était, il posa le paquet sur la table, il était assez lourd…Saga entendit un moment avait de l'ouvrir puis se lança, il tremblait car l'excitation prenait place…il ouvra se joli paquet énorme et…_

« **Tora : **Je savais depuis un moment que t'en voulais une…j'espère qu'elle te conviendra, c'est la plus chère, elle de super bonne qualité cette enfin, _ta Basse_ … Bonne anniversaire et joyeuse entrée en seconde 'tit frère !

**Saga : ***se jette sur lui et le smac sur la bouche* merci ! cé-c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'est jamais offert, oh merci Tora, je t'aime ! ! ! ! ! ! »

_Et oui, Saga était devenu une super tornade réactive en vivant avec Tora…mais c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver après tout…Ils se remettaient debout après un moment et Saga admira sous tous les angles sa super basse._

« **Tora : **Enfaite…j-jet'aiglisséunpetitmot…alorslisleattentivements'ilteplait…

**Saga : **…hein ?

**Tora : ***marmone* je t'ai glissé un petit mot…lis…

**Saga : ***étonné* oui d'accord. »

_Saga trouva le dit petit mot rapidement, le papier sur lequel était écrit ce mot était rouge, plié en deux…Le blond déplia la lettre…_

_**« Saga, je te félicite pour ta réussite**_

_**Et je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, **_

_**Je voulais que tu sache que tu es un super frère **_

_**Et que je suis très heureux depuis que je vis avec toi…**_

_**Tu compte énormément pour moi…**_

_**Avant de lire la dernière phrase de ma lettre**_

_**Relève la tête**_

_**T'auras une surprise… »**_

_Son frère était tous proche de lui, son souffle sur ses lèvres et puis arrivé le moment du mélange des deux langues dans la plus belle et sensuel dance de toute leur vie…_

_**« Je t'aime comme un fou !**_

_**Tora. »**_

_**OoOoO**_

_C'est ainsi que se termine ma saga de one-shoot inceste…j'espère que vous avez appréciez, ce chapitre a été très profitable pour moi-même et je me suis sentie vraiment dans le truc j'ai rédigé plus de la moitié pendant ce week end !_

_Enfin bon, laissez moi vos impressions ce serai sympa ! ^^_

_A une prochaine fic Minna !_


End file.
